Podboje
by TheWanillia
Summary: Czyli jak Draco krokietuje. Pisane razem z Gollum03.
1. Chapter 1

_Pod żadnym pozorem nie brać na serio. Pisane na haju._

* * *

><p><em>Jeśli za chwilę nie przestanie tego robić, obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie znajdzie się w mojej sypialni. <em>- pomyślał Draco. Draco Malfoy.

- Och, Draco, tak mi z tobą dobrze! - westchnęła Pansy, przestając ssać szyję Dracona.

- Ale mi z tobą nie, spadaj. - Warknął chłopak, zrzucając ją ze swoich kolan i ze swojego łóżka.

Dziewczyna burknęła parę niewyraźnych słów i poczęła zapinać guziki swojej koszulki, które sama sobie rozpięła. Spojrzała na Draco z wyrzutem, jednak ten nie zwracał już na nią uwagi, próbując doprowadzić swoje włosy do idealnego porządku. Dziewczyna wybuchła płaczem i uciekła z pokoju, aż się za nią kurzyło. Chłopak westchnął, narzekając w myślach, na to, z jakimi głupkami ma doczynienia. Wstał z łóżka, rozglądając się po pokoju. Przypomniał sobie ostatnie lata, kiedy to musiał mieszkać w dormitorium z paroma chłopakami. Teraz też było nie najlepiej. Był potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, powinni załatwić mu luksusy, a tymczasem w jego pokoju znajdowało się łóżko, szafka, biurko, fotel i mała półka na książki. Żachnął się na swoje życie i postanowił strzelić wiecznego focha. Powinni uważać go za boga! Gdy tak narzekał w najlepsze, do jego drzwi ktoś zapukał, co było i tak bez sensu, bo ten ktoś wszedł bez pozwolenia. Draco odwrócił się i z miną męczennika spojrzał na Pottera, który właśnie stał w jego pokoju.

- Czego chcesz? Nie widzisz, że cierpię? - wrzasnął Malfoy.

- Doskonale wiesz, że nie przychodzę tu dla przyjemności, więc zamknij się i posłuchaj, co mam ci do powiedzenia. - Warknął Harry. Harry Potter. - Snape dowiedział się o naszej bójce i mamy wyczyścić jego gabinet bez użycia czarów. Mamy to zrobić teraz.

- Co za ciota mu o tym powiedziała? - krzyknął zrozpaczony Draco.

- Twoja urocza koleżanka, Pansy Parkinson.

- Panasy*! – zagrzmiał Draco. Dziewczyna natychmiast się odwróciła.

- Och! Ale mnie przestraszyłeś – powiedziała kładąc dłoń na sercu i przypadkiem zahaczając palcem o kołnierzyk bluzki.

- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, może byśmy wybrali się razem do Hogsmeade? – zapytał i posłał jej swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech.

Panasy spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, następnie ze zdziwieniem, a na koniec jej śliczną buzię rozjaśniła nadzieja.

- Chętnie… To co, może po obiedzie?

- Nie do cholery! – krzyknął wściekły Draco. – A wiesz czemu? Bo po obiedzie jestem już umówiony na randez vous z Potterem. Będziemy pić kremowe piwo przy oparach mikstur Snape'a - powiedział śpiewnie. - Nie uważasz, że to romantyczne?

Panasy zamrugała parę razy i dopiero po chwili do niej dotarło.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – skłamała z miną niewiniątka.

Draco miał ochotę rzucić na nią Cruciatusa, ale powstrzymał go nie kto inny, tylko sam Severus Snape.

- Malfoy! Potter! Do mojego gabinetu! Nie zapomnijcie tylko zabrać ze sobą mopów. – dodał złośliwie.

* * *

><p>Draco jeszcze długo potem miał wrażenie, że jego ramiona poruszają się w rytm zmywania podłogi. Czuł się zmęczony i brudny. Od razu po skończonej robocie poszedł pod prysznic. Gorące strumienie wody rozluźniły jego napięte mięśnie i ukoiły nerwy. Kiedy tak stał i pozwalał by odpłynęła z niego cała zebrana złość (głównie na Panasy), zasłonka prysznica lekko się uchyliła.<p>

- Co do cho… - ujrzał drobną twarzyczkę okalaną rudymi włosami. Ginny Weasley patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Draco porwał wiszący obok ręcznik i zakrył, co miał do zakrycia.

- Przepraszam, ja… - ukryła twarz w dłoniach i szybko się wycofała.

Draco odetchnął głęboko i wyszedł spod prysznica.

- Weasley – zaczął – nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale to jest męska toaleta. Wiem, że wychowywałaś się wśród chłopców i można się domyśleć, że mieliście tylko jedną łazienkę, ale Matko Boska, muszą być jakieś granice!

Ginny spojrzała na niego i powiedziała oschle, próbując nie myśleć o jego gołej klacie:

- Dla twojej informacji, nie pomyliłam łazienek. Po prostu kogoś szukałam. – Uniosła wysoko podbródek, by pokazać swoją wyższość, a także zmusić oczy do patrzenia gdzie indziej, a nie na zgrabne ciało Dracona.

- I byłaś pewna, że pod prysznicem ujrzysz nagiego kogo? – zapytał drwiąco.

Ginny spaliła buraka. Nie musiała nawet odpowiadać. Draco znał odpowiedź aż za dobrze.

W tym samym momencie oboje usłyszeli trzask otwieranych drzwi. Ginny szybkim ruchem obróciła się i przerażonymi oczami ujrzała Neville'a Longbottoma, który nucąc Britney Spears zdejmował spodnie. Dziewczyna zamknęła szybko oczy i ponownie odwróciła się do Draco.

- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - jęknęła powoli otwierając oczy. - Jak on mnie zobaczy, to wszystko się rozniesie!

- Cóż... - zamyślił się Malfoy. Kąciki jego ust ostrożnie uniosły się do góry. - Pomogę ci stąd wyjść niezauważoną, jednak wszystko ma swoją cenę, Weasley. Nie wiem, czy cię na to stać...

- Zrobię wszystko, Malfoy! Błagam cię!

- Jesteś pewna? Wszystko? - zwlekał chłopak.

- Wszys...Co? Wszystko, ale oprócz _**tego**_! - wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Oprócz czego? - zdziwił się Draco. Po chwili jednak na jego ustach zagościł złośliwy uśmiech. - Oooo, co miałaś na myśli, Weasley?

- Malfoy, doskonale wiesz! Proszę cię, błagam! - Ginny już całkowicie straciła panowanie, słysząc, że Neville zmienił swój repertuar na Lady Gagę.

- Dobra, chodź... Cenę omówimy później. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Draco.

- Arghh! Jestem cała mokra! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że tam będzie tyle wody, użyłabym zaklęcia!

- Nie było czasu, Weasley. Chciałabyś zobaczyć co tam kryją majtki Longbottoma? - zadrwił Malfoy.

- Zamknij się! - warknęła Ginny, wyżymając włosy na podłogę.

Znajdowali się właśnie na trzecim piętrze, dokładniej na korytarzu, który był niegdyś zakazany. Dziewczyna, kończąc osuszanie swoich ubrań zaklęciem, powoli rozglądała się, dokąd to tajemnicze przejście prowadziło. Dostrzegając, że to właśnie tutaj pisała krwią koguta po ścianie, wzdrygnęła się, na sekundę zataczając się do tyłu.

- Co się dzieje Weasley? Czyżbyś mdlała na mój widok? Wspominałaś co zobaczyłaś pod prysznicem?

- Cicho bądź! Lepiej mi powiedz, skąd znasz to przejście!

- Nie twoja sprawa, Weasley. Ważne, że uratowałem twoje dziewicze oczęta przed widokiem, który by je zgorszył. - Malfoy, który do tej pory próbował ułożyć swoje mokre włosy, aby znów wyglądały idealnie, teraz spojrzał na Ginny z naganą. Dostrzegł, że dziewczyna kompletnie zbladła i kurczowo trzyma się ściany. _Och, muszę wyglądać fantastycznie pod prysznicem, skoro kobiety tak reagują_. - pomyślał.

- Ja... Więc jak mam ci się odwdzięczyć? - spuściła wzrok na podłogę. Malfoy wciąż był w samym ręczniku.

- Och, teraz trochę cię pomęczę... Zastanowię się nad twoją zapłatą. Teraz idę spać. Moje boskie ciało musi wypocząć.

Draco, będąc już w swoim pokoju, zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach i jedną jedyną niekończącą się myślą w głowie: _Nawet jeżeli spodziewała się tam nagiego Pottera, wyglądała na mile zaskoczoną._

* * *

><p>Przy śniadaniu Draco czytał Proroka Codziennego, kiedy to wielkie dupsko Panasy zwaliło mu się na nogi.<p>

- Witaj – powiedziała słodko i zaplotła mu ręce na szyi. Czuł jej oddech przy uchu i słyszał cichy szept. – Wiem, że wczoraj jakoś niezbyt między nami wyszło, ale co ty na to, byśmy się gdzieś urwali? Sami? – ugryzła go lekko w ucho.

- Co proponujesz? – zapytał beznamiętnie.

- Moje dormitorium jest bardzo przytulne – zamruczała – Mam bitą śmietanę i jestem bardzo, ale to baaardzo głodna – ponownie ugryzła go w ucho.

- Chętnie, ale najpierw mam bardzo małą, ale to baaardzo malutką prośbę – przedrzeźniał Panasy – Zanim następnym razem usiądziesz mi na kolanach to zamiast obżerać się śmietaną, idź na odsysanie tłuszczu – nie musiał się wysilać na spokojny ton. Dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewał: wstała i zabrała swój tylny balast z jego nóg, ukryła twarz w dłoniach i uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie. Draco był baaardzo zadowolony. _Dzień zapowiada się wyśmienicie_, pomyślał.

* * *

><p>Draco uzbrojony w długi kijek podszedł powoli do małego, brzydkiego stworzenia.<em> Głupi Hagrid, głupia opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami<em>, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Rozesłano ich po okolicy, by znaleźli jakąś pokraczną roślinę (Draco już nawet nie pamiętał, jak miała ona wyglądać), a on i jego fart natknęli się na jakieś dziwne COŚ.

Na wpół leżało pod starym dębem. Młody Malfoy podszedł jeszcze bliżej, aby przyjrzeć się owemu CZEMUŚ. _Głupek, zranił się w nogę i teraz masz babo placek_. Draco oparł się niedbale o kijek i popatrzył z pogardą na istotę.

- Jesteś mały i brzydki, a w dodatku bezużyteczny – powiedział i wskazał na nogę stworzenia. – A mi odbija i zaczynam do ciebie gadać – zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Już miał odejść, kiedy usłyszał ciche pochlipywanie.

- No chyba nie będziesz mi tu teraz beczał? – zwrócił się znowu do owego COSIA. – No dobra. Kapitulacja.

Wziął na ręce śmierdzące stworzonko i ruszył odszukać Hagrida.

Gajowego otaczała grupka Gryfonów i Ślizgonów prezentujących swoje rośliny, lecz Hagrid nie należał do małych i dostrzegł ponad głowami uczniów Dracona niosącego stworzenie.

- Malfoy! Co… - teraz grupka otaczała także i Draco. Gajowy wskazał na bagaż Ślizgona. – Coś ty mu do cholery zrobił? – krzyknął.

- Ja? – chłopak był oburzony. Obnażył zęby i ruszył na Hagrida. – Ja tego kurdupla znalazłem rannego pod drzewem! – wcisnął stworzenie niezgrabnie w wielkie łapska Hagrida i odszedł wściekły, doszły go jednak buntownicze krzyki Hermiony. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. _Hermiona moim bohaterem_, pomyślał z ironią.

* * *

><p>Szybkim ruchem złapał wierzgającego znicza, wywołując tym samym salwę krzyków i pisków dziewczyn siedzących na trybunach. <em>Jestem świetny, nie da się zaprzeczyć.<em> - pomyślał. Powoli wylądował, zeskakując z miotły zgrabnym ruchem. Po sekundzie, wokół niego pojawił się tłum Ślizgonek. Każda z nich próbowała z nim rozmawiać, dotknąć go, albo zrobić inną rzecz. Ważne, że z nim. Rozglądał się wśród nich, przeczesywał włosy, do tych ładniejszych posyłał uśmiechy. Nagle wśród prostych blond lub czarnych włosów, pojawiła się ognista burza loków. Po chwili zjawiła się także jej właścicielka. Z naburmuszoną, wściekłą miną. Draco nie mógł nie roześmiać się na widok tej drobnej dziewczyny, która tak nieudolnie próbowała się do niego przedostać. _Głupia Weasley._ - pomyślał. Jednak ona, nieźle już zdenerwowana, szturchnęła Trace Millton - właścicielkę czarnych warkoczy i niebywale ponętnego ciała - łokciem w brzuch. Wszystkie dziewczyny umilkły i spojrzały na Gryfonkę zdziwione. Poszkodowana wytrzeszczyła oczy i z miną zbitego szczeniaka zwróciła się do Draco:

- Widziałeś, co ta wiewióra mi zrobiła?

- Hmm, tak, widziałem... Co powiesz, żebyśmy poszli do mnie, ocenimy zniszczenia? - Malfoy drapieżnie zmrużył oczy.

- Malfoy! Muszę z tobą pogadać! - krzyknęła wzburzona Ginny.

- Nie mam na to ochoty, Weasley. - chłopak leniwie zwrócił na nią wzrok. - Przyjdź kiedy indziej, teraz jestem zajęty.

- Podrywaniem tych idiotek?

- Daj mi spokój, Weasley. - warknął Draco.

Ginny szybko zauważyła, że nic tym nie wskóra. Postanowiła użyć nieco innej metody.

- Ja... Ja naprawdę bardzo chcę z tobą porozmawiać, Draco. Proszę. - Spojrzała na niego niebieskimi oczami, przygryzając wargę.

- Niby o czym chcesz rozmawiać? - Draco wyczuł podstęp, nie da sie nabrać na głupie sztuczki.

- No wiesz... Chciałabym... Może pójdźmy w jakieś ustronne miejsce...

- Nie sądzisz, że za mało się znamy na takie propozycje? Nie ma mowy, wiewióro. - Draco odwrócił się w stronę zamku. Trace od razu do niego podbiegła, chwytając go za ramię. Ginny patrzyła na o wściekłym wzrokiem. Usłyszała tuż nad uchem znienawidzony głos:

- Nie masz u niego szans, wiewióro.

* * *

><p>Natarczywie wpijał się w usta czarnowłosej piękności, która właśnie usiadła na niego okrakiem. Położył ręce tuż pod jej biodrami, przyciągając ją bliżej. Poczuł, jak miętosi długimi paznokciam jego koszulę. Szybkim ruchem wsadził jej ręce pod koszulkę, rozpinając stanik. Włożył dłonie w jej włosy, odchylając głowę i całując dekolt. Nagle, przez sekundę, miał wrażenie, że trzyma ręce nie w czarnych pasmach, ale w gęstych lokach.<em> Nie! O czym ty myślisz?<em> – zganił się w duchu i powrócił do obmacywania dziewczyny. Nacierała na niego coraz bardziej, a on się nie sprzeciwiał. Kiedy już był bez koszuli, a ona bez niczego, Draco naprawdę się podniecił. Gdy ssał jej szyję stękała jego imię, jakby był jakimś bogiem i musiał przyznać sam sobie, że podobało mu się to. Potem zamienili się rolami i to ona ssała oraz lizała jego ciało. Chciał, aby poczuła się dobrze, tak jak on przed chwilą, gdy wymawiała jego imię, więc zaczął mruczeć: _Tessa! Tessa!_

Dziewczyna podniosła raptownie głowę i warknęła:

- Trace. Jestem Trace.

_O kurwa – pomyślał – Pomyliłem imię! Pięknie, po prostu świetnie. Wtopa godna Harrego Pottera. Jakie upokorzenie. No i nici z przyjemnego bzykanka._

- Wiesz co, Tessa…

- Trace – poprawiła go urażona.

- Nie ważne – Ślizgon przewrócił oczami – Myślę, że takie rzeczy nie są odpowiednie dla ciebie – powiedział delikatnie.

- Takie, czyli jakie? – Patrzyła na niego wrogo.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Niektórzy muszą dorosnąć do mioteł, ty musisz dorosnąć do seksu – całą siłą woli starał się, by jego twarz wyglądała na zatroskaną.

Trace otworzyła szeroko usta i zaraz potem je zamknęła. Czuła się tak, jakby Draco wymierzył jej policzek. Nienawidziła go w tej chwili, a jednocześnie miała ochotę zdjąć mu spodnie i…

- Dość tego. – Wstała z niego i zaczęła się ubierać. W głowie cały czas miała jego słowa: _Musisz dorosnąć do seksu. Co za arogancki_… wymyśliła w ciągu minuty około setki wyzwisk, ale i tak wychodząc z jego pokoju była zażenowana, zawstydzona, poniżona, a łzy spływały ciurkiem po jej gładkich policzkach.

Draco odetchnął głęboko. Nadal siedział bez koszuli i z rozłożonymi nogami, jakby na coś czekał. Po kilku minutach usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. _Czego ta cycula zapomniała?_ Wstał, by wyjść jej naprzeciw i wtedy mina mu nieco zrzedła. Przed nim stała ruda Weasleyówna.

* * *

><p>*błąd w imieniu jest zamierzony. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jednej z autorek tego dzieua "Panasy" kojarzy się z "ananasy", co ów autorka uważa za przezabawne.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Spojrzała na niego wściekłym wzrokiem i wycedziła:

- Dłużej się nie dało? Musiałam całe wieki wysłuchiwać waszych jęków. Obrzydliwe.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley... Dla ciebie to obrzydliwe, a dla niej rozkoszne. Pomyśl, jak ona musiała się czuć, całując się z bogiem.

- Z bogiem? Malfoy, ty i twoje ego...

- Przejdź do rzeczy, Weasley. – Poganił ją, oglądając swoje idealne paznokcie.

- _Jakmogęcisięodwdzięczyć_? – zapytała na jednym wydechu, wyraźnie zawstydzona.

- Och, czemu ci się tak spieszy? Nie rozumiem tego... – zamyślił się. – Przecież się nienawidzimy, a ty, zamiast zapomnieć o tym, że ci pomogłem, tak natarczywie chcesz... Żebym wymyślił zapłatę.

- Nie wszyscy rzucają słowa na wiatr, tak jak ty, Malfoy.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – zirytował się. – Nie znasz mnie, wiewióro.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Jej loki pod wpływem wilgoci lochów zakręciły się jeszcze bardziej. Niska, drobna sylwetka, wyglądała żałośnie w przydużej koszulce i startych jeansach.

- Proszę, Malfoy. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytała z miną męczennika.

_Męczennikiem to jestem tu ja. Muszę patrzeć na tę jej biedę._ – żachnął się w myślach Ślizgon.

- Niech pomyślę... – pPotarł dłonią o podbródek. – Jestem winny Zabiniemu przysługę. A ja dotrzymuję obietnic. – Spojrzał wymownie na dziewczynę. – Zauważyłem, że jest ostatnio samotny...

_Tak, ten pomysł jest całkiem niezły. Gratulacje, Draco._ – pochwalił siebie samego. Chwilę jeszcze myślał nad szczegółami, jednak zrozpaczony wrzask mu to przerwał.

- Malfoy! Ale co on ma ze mną wspólnego?

- Chciałbym, abyś w ramach zapłaty... Uwiodła Zabiniego i została jego dziewczyną.

- CO? Nie! Przecież... Przecież, to jest zbyt droga cena, Malfoy!

- Nie będę słuchał reklamacji. Masz to zrobić, albo będziesz miała do końca swojego marnego żywota przysługę wobec mnie.

* * *

><p><em>Czemu ja to robię? Bo mu wisisz przysługę? Oj tam, gówno nie przysługę! No więc, czemu? Sama nie wiem! Może kręci cię Zabini i dlatego wykorzystujesz… Nie!<em>

Ginny toczyła wewnętrzną walkę ze sobą mijając ślizgonki rzucające jej zdziwione spojrzenia. _Jak ona dostała się do lochów? Co robiła w pokoju Malfoy'a?_ – wykrzykiwały żałośnie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem_. Pewnie teraz przeżywają traumę, bo przecież czemu akurat JA byłam w sypialni Draco, a co gorsza – co mogliśmy tam robić?_

Wiewióra, jak to na nią mówiono, idąc szybkim krokiem nie zwróciła uwagi na Zabiniego, który wyszedł jej naprzeciw. Ona była pochłonięta nadal wewnętrzną walką, on natomiast jakimś starym bloczkiem rysunkowym. I jak to bywa na tandetnych filmach, wpadli na siebie, a kartki wyleciały z rąk Blaise'a.

- Hej! Patrz jak chodzisz! – krzyknęła Ginny. Chłopak rzucił jej tylko mordercze spojrzenie i zaczął zbierać zguby.

„Wiewiórze" nagle zrobiło się głupio, w końcu nawrzeszczała na niego, a sama równie dobrze mogłaby skupić się na drodze, a nie… Teraz sobie przypomniała. _Dług_. To zmusiło ją jeszcze bardziej niż poczucie winy do uklęknięcia i zebrania porozrzucanych kartek. Wzięła parę do rąk i osłupiała.

- Ty to narysowałeś. – W jej głosie słychać było zdumienie.

Blaise się skrzywił.

- A nawet jeśli, to co?

- One są…

- Do dupy? Wiem. – Nagle podłoga wydała mu się aż nazbyt interesująca.

- Chciałam powiedzieć „świetne". – Lekko się uśmiechnęła. – A więc, to twoje dzieła?

- Taa – odpowiedział nadal zajęty patrzeniem w podłogę i zbieraniem ostatnich rysunków, jakby nie chciał, by zobaczyła resztę tzw. dzieł.

Kiedy wstał, ona poszła w ślad za nim i podała mu kartki.

- Blaise, – dodała na odchodnym, a chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę .– Uważam, że są to naprawdę świetnie prace. – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- Dzięki – bąknął. Nie miał ochoty spoufalać się ze zdrajczynią krwi.

* * *

><p>W pokoju wspólnym Zabini spotkał Dracona. Miał zamiar przemknąć obok niego niezauważony, ale Malfoy był szybszy.<p>

- Blaise, chodź dotrzymać mi towarzystwa – jego głos był miękki.

Zabini pośpiesznie schował blok rysunkowy między książki i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko Draco. Nastała krępująca cisza. Blaise wiercił się niespokojnie, natomiast drugi ślizgon rozparł się wygodnie i patrzył przenikliwie na tamtego.

- No i jak, Blaise? Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę? – zapytał Draco, co Zabiniego przyprawiło o zawroty głowy. Malfoy doskonale wiedział o jego zawodach miłosnych. Jedna po prostu miała go dość, druga zostawiła go po jednej nocy, trzecia rzuciła dla Draco, a reszta nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

- Nie potrzebuję dziewczyny – starał się, aby ton głosu brzmiał twardo, ale mu się to nie udało, bywa.

- Aa, czyli zostaniesz gejem?

- Co? – Blaise zaniósł się kaszlem, ale Draco kontynuował.

- Albo co gorsza, prawiczkiem do końca życia! – Zachichotał, jakby ta myśl wydała mu się nagle bardzo zabawną. – Wiesz, jest wiele fajnych dziewczyn, Panasy… nie, sorry – ona nie jest fajna. – Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie jej grubego dupska. – Albo… wiem. – Pstryknął palcami. – Mała Weasley.

- No chyba sobie kpisz! – Dopiero teraz udało mu się opanować atak kaszlu. – Ona się zadaje ze szlamami i pewnie też z mugolami!

- Oj, przestań – droczył się Draco. – Wszyscy wiemy, że od drugiej klasy patrzysz na nią maślanymi oczami, kiedy nikt nie widzi. – Malfoy uśmiechnął się anielsko i z tym uśmiechem na ustach wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dopiero po wyjściu przyszło mu coś do głowy. Wrócił sie do pokoju i przyjrzał uważnie Zabiniemu.

Chłopak był wysoki, jednak dość chuderlawy. Nie przepadał za sportami, wolał majstrować przy ołówku i innych głupotach. Jego brązowe włosy delikatnie opadały na zielone oczy. Chłopak miał dość jasną cerę, jednak teraz został na niej ślad opalenizny z wakacji. Draco zastanowił się w myślach: _Czemu on nie podoba się dziewczynom? Przecież we wszystkich romansach pełno jest wysokich brunetów o zielonych oczach. Chociaż, może to przez to, że Blaise nie jest mną_ – dodał w myślach złośliwie. Po chwili namysłu chłopak podszedł do swojego przyjaciela bliżej i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- O co chodzi, Malfoy? – warknął Zabini. – Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów.

- Zastanawiam się, czego ci brakuje, by być mną.

- Niby po co mam być tobą? – wydusił zdziwiony.

- Żeby dziewczyny na ciebie leciały. – orzekł Malfoy.

- Czemu tak nagle zaczęło cię interesować moje życie towarzyskie? – wrzasnął przerażony Blaise.

Była już późna godzina, więc w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów nie powinno być nikogo. Jednak, gdyby ktoś tam nagle zawitał, zastałby niezwykle niespodziewany widok.

Wysoki blondyn powoli zbliżał się do odrobinę wyższego bruneta. W miarę pomniejszania odległości między nimi, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zaczynała robić się coraz dziwniejsza. Chłopak o srebrnoszarych oczach ostrożnie przysuwał swoje usta do warg bruneta, którego oczy wytrzeszczały się w strachu. Ich usta złączyły się na chwilę w pocałunku, by oderwać się i wrócić do siebie na nowo. Niższy ślizgon objął dłońmi twarz wyższego. Platynowowłosy chłopak począł delikatnie pieścić dolną wargę swojego towarzysza. Z ust bruneta wydarł się jęk rozkoszy. Już zbliżał swoje ręce do objęcia blondyna, jednak ten oderwał się od niego i spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Wiem, w czym problem. – stwierdził, jakgdyby nigdy nic.

- C-co? – wydukał oszołomiony Zabini.

- Wiem, w czym problem. – powtórzył Malfoy.

- J-ja... Czy ty mnie właśnie pocałowałeś? – głos Blaise'a brzmiał szorstko.

- A jak to wyglądało, idioto? – zirytował się Dracon.

- CZY TY MNIE WŁAŚNIE POCAŁOWAŁEŚ? – wrzasnął chłopak.

- Zamknij się. Wiem, że ci się podobało. Chodzi o to, że beznadziejnie całujesz. – orzekł rzeczowo Malfoy.

- Co? – zdziwił się Blaise.

- Dziewczyny cię rzucały, bo nie nadajesz się do pieszczot. – Tutaj Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Później plotki się rozsiewały, a gdyby nie ja, zostałbyś wiecznym prawiczkiem.

- Malfoy, dalej nie rozumiem co cię to obchodzi i... CZEMU DO JASNEJ CHOLERY MNIE POCAŁOWAŁEŚ?

- Żeby się upewnić. Teraz znamy już powód, trzeba go tylko rozwiązać.

- Chcesz mnie uczyć całować? – Zabini przeraził się już zupełnie.

- Och, nie ja osobiście, ale znam kogoś, kto ci w tym pomoże. – Wyszczerzył zęby.

- Ale... Ech... No dobrze... Wytłumacz mi tylko jedno: czemu mi pomagasz? – zapytał Blaise.

- Mam wobec ciebie dług. Znalazłem twój problem, teraz załatwię na to odpowiednią kurację. Nie będę już ci nic winien. – wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc... kogo proponujesz? Kto miałby się niby zgodzić na to?

* * *

><p>- Malfoy, tobie już zupełnie poprzestawiało się w głowie – stwierdziła Ginny beznamiętnie.<p>

Draco posłał jej łobuzerski uśmieszek.

- Wiesz co? Kiedy zaproponowałem to twojemu bratu, powiedział dokładnie to samo.

Ginny wybuchła śmiechem, gdy oczyma wyobraźni ujrzała głupią minę Rona.

- No to zabieramy się do roboty! – Draco zatarł ręce. – Blaise, musisz pamiętać…

- Chwila, chwila – przerwała mu Ginny. – Chyba nie zamierzasz tu z nami siedzieć? – Wyglądała na zażenowaną.

- A to niby czemu? – Draco nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mówi jak naburmuszony sześciolatek i natychmiast odchrząknął. – Moim zdaniem, potrzebujecie mojej rady, więc zostanę i pooglądam sobie wasze nieudolne próby. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Ginny po raz kolejny wybuchła śmiechem, ale szybko zamilkła widząc skrępowaną minę Zabiniego. W pokoju nastała cisza. Malfoy popędził ich ruchem dłoni. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i powoli zaczęła pieścić wargi Blaise'a swoimi. Mniej więcej po pół minucie przestała zgorszona.

- Człowieku, ty się rzeczywiście nie umiesz całować! – wykrzyczała, a twarz skrzywiła w przerażeniu.

- Powiedz nam Weasley, jak się czułaś – powiedział Draco tonem psychoterapeuty, ni stąd ni zowąd na jego nosie zagościły okulary w grubych oprawkach, a mały notesik opadł powoli na nogi.

- Jakbym całowała się ze ścianą. – Po chwili pożałowała swojego złośliwego tonu, gdyż żal jej się zrobiło biednego Blaise'a .– Znaczy – odchrząknęła – musimy nad tym popracować.

Mijały godziny, Ginny bolały wargi, a Draco był całkowicie załamany.

- Zabini, kretynie! – krzyknął Malfoy, a na jego policzki wypłynęły groźne rumieńce .– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że język wkracza do akcji dopiero po… ARGHH! – zaryczał wściekły i chyba nie do końca świadomie porwał w jednej chwili Ginny w ramiona i przywarł ustami do jej ust.

„Wiewiórze" przyśpieszył puls i już chciała się bronić przed pocałunkiem, ale było za późno. Dała się porwać wargom Dracona. To było oszałamiające doświadczenie… dla obu stron. A kiedy ich języki spotkały się, jego, jak i ją zalała fala pożądania.

- _O kurwa,_ pomyślał Draco.

- _Na brodę Merlina_, Ginny jęknęła z rozkoszy.

Dopiero stanowcze „_Ehmm_" powstrzymało ich od rozdarcia ubrań i… kontynuowania tego, co zaczęli. Odstąpili od siebie, jakby zostali porażeni prądem. Oboje dyszeli ciężko, a twarze mieli purpurowe od gorąca. I wtedy zdali sobie sprawę, że wcześniejsze „Ehmm" nie należało do Zabiniego. W drzwiach stał wściekły Ron, a za nim osłupiały Harry.

- GINNY! JAK MOGŁAŚ? Z TYM... – urwał Ron, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego wyzwiska.

- Mógłbyś się łaskawie zamknąć, Wieprzlej? – warknął Malfoy.

- Ty, ty, ty...! Jak mogłeś! Z moją siostrą! – Twarz Rona była koloru burgundy. – Ty obślizgły dupku! – Ron wyjął zza szaty różdżkę, celując nią w Ślizgona.

- Nie! Ron! – Ginny szybko do niego podbiegła i wyrwała mu różdżkę z rąk. – Uspokój się! Ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę!

Draco uśmiechnął się wrednie, widząc jak Weasley i Potter patrzą na niego z nienawiścią. _Próbowałem różnych sposobów na wkurwienie ich, ten okazał się najskuteczniejszy._ – zauważył z dumną miną.

- Potter, jestem szczerze ciekawy, co chcieliście robić z Wieprzlejem w Pokoju Życzeń... – zadrwił Dracon.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Malfoy. Ron, Ginny, chodźmy stąd. – Harry zwrócił wzrok na szamoczące się rodzeństwo.

- Tylko dołożę temu kutasowi! – warknął Ron, próbując się wyrwać siostrze. – Ginny, idź z Harrym.

- Ja... Ron, uspokój się. – Dziewczyna próbowała zmusić Rona do skierowania się ku wyjściu. Potter podszedł do nich, złapał przyjaciela za ramię i pociągnął do drzwi.

- Idziemy, Ron. – Harry odwrócił głowę w stronę Ginny. Zauważył, że dziewczyna nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Ginny, no co ty... Idziemy stąd!

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogę. – Ginevra spuściła wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na wściekłego brata.

- Ginny, jak Fred i George się o tym dowiedzą... – zagroził Weasley.

- Szczujesz ją braćmi! Jesteś żałosny! – wypalił nagle Blaise.

Ron znowu próbował się wyrwać i dopaść Ślizgonów, lecz Harry zdecydowanym ruchem wypchnął go za drzwi i podążył za nim.

- Możemy na dzisiaj skończyć? – zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna.

- Blaise nie zrobił jeszcze żadnych postępów. Ale dobrze, jutro umawiamy się o tej samej porze, przed Pokojem Życzeń. – zgodził się Draco.

Blaise pośpiesznie wybiegł za drzwi, najwyraźniej mając dosyć „treningu". Malfoy także podszedł szybkim krokiem do wyjścia, jednak Ginny złapała go za rękaw, tym samym zmuszając go do odwrócenia się.

- Malfoy... Ja... Przepraszam za to, co powiedział o tobie Ron. Przykro mi. – wydukała.

- Jakoś gdy wcześniej mnie obrażał, nic sobie z tego nie robiłaś. Nie wiem skąd ta zmiana. Między nami nic się nie zmieniło, Weasley. – rzucił chłodno. Odszedł i zniknął za skrzydłem drzwi.

Ginny spojrzała na miejsce, z którego zniknął. Tysiące emocji kotłowało się w niej. Ten ucisk w gardle, jakby miała się rozpłakać. To gorąco na twarzy, jakby chciała za nim pobiec i rzucić w niego wyzwiskami. Te piekące wargi, które tak namiętnie całował. To drżenie rąk, gdy jej skóra zderzyła się z jego skórą. Ten wstyd, gdy jej brat go obrażał. I ta rosnąca wściekłość.

* * *

><p>- Nie rozumiem, jak ona mogła zrobić COŚ takiego i to jeszcze z tym tlenionym dupkiem! – Ron już i tak dużo spokojniejszy siedział z Harrym w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.<p>

- Słuchaj, Wieprzlej… - Ron rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Sorry, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami i nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. – Nie wierzę, aby Ginny zrobiła TO bez jakiegoś ważnego powodu.

- Nie widziałeś, jak się na niego patrzyła, jak robiła do niego maślane oczka? A ten zjeb… widziałeś jak ją całował? Po prostu – westchnął ciężko – uważam, że on ją zrani. – Ton głosu miał płaczliwy, co wprowadziło Harry'ego w stan konsternacji.

- Znowu naoglądałeś się „Mody na sukces" – powiedział z naganą – mówisz jak baba!

- Ale, ale… To wszystko przez ten durny ślub Donny i Erika! Znowu muszą go przełożyć! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to oni nigdy nie będą razem, rozumiesz? – Ron zaczął szlochać.

- Boże, a ty znowu o tym ślubie. – Na dźwięk głosu Hermiony, chłopcy aż podskoczyli.– Słychać wasze wrzaski na całym piętrze. Ron, przestań się do cholery mazać! Erik w ogóle nie powinien być z tą szmatą Donną!

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Możecie zostawić temat „Mody na Sukces" i zająć się poważniejszymi rzeczami? – zapytał zirytowany.

- Na przykład jakimi? Rytuałami seksualnymi mojej siostry z Malfoyem?

- Ee… Nie. Na przykład testem z eliksirów.

- Co? O żesz kurwa, a kiedy jest? – Ron chyba zapomniał o wspomnianych przed chwilą „rytuałach", jednak Hermiona nie.

- Harry? O jakich „rytuałach seksualnych" mówi ten szajbus? – miała zadziwiająco spokojny głos.

- Ee… Chcieliśmy wejść do pokoju życzeń, a tam był Malfoy, Zabini i Ginny i ona… ee… tak jakby, obściskiwała się, znaczy… nie tyle obściskiwała, tylko całowała się z Malfoyem, a wtedy ja i Ron… i wyszliśmy – zakończył swoją mało składną opowieść.

Hermiona wybiegła ile sił w nogach przeklinając rodziców Malfoya, że się tego szczególnego dnia nie zabezpieczyli. Nie znalazła go w lochach, ani w jadalni, więc ostatkami sił pognała do łazienki. Usłyszała, że ktoś jest pod prysznicem, więc bez zastanowienia odsunęła zasłonkę i zaczęła się wydzierać:

- Draco, ty złamany kutasie, jak… - urwała. Przed nią stał nagi, przerażony Neville Longbottom. Usta, podobnie jak Hermiona, miał szeroko otwarte. Na jego ciało nadal spływała woda. – Przepraszam – bąknęła dziewczyna i szybko wycofała się.

Nadal odwrócona przodem do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała, cofała się, aż wpadła na stojącego za nią Malfoya. Miał na sobie jedynie biały ręcznik, zasłaniający go od bioder w dół, a wyraz twarzy miał tak rozbawiony, ze Hermiona zapragnęła go uderzyć.

- Musiałaś się zawieść – powiedział nadal rozbawiony. – Longbottom zamiast mnie… To musiało być straszne przeżycie.

Nigdy nie zapomnę… małego problemu Nevilla, pomyślała przerażona.

- Ale szukałaś mnie – podjął Draco – Po co? I czemu w łazience? – wskazał ręką wokół pomieszczenia, przy okazji napinając lekko mięśnie brzucha. Hermiona zarumieniona zbeształa się w duchu za swoje brzydkie myśli.

- To… nic.

- To co ma Longbotton to rzeczywiście nic. – Iskierki świeciły żywo w oczach ślizgona. – Ale to chyba nie było nic, jak na niego wrzeszczałaś, poczekaj… jak to było? – zamyślił się, a potem pstryknął palcami. – Złamany kutas. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

* * *

><p>- Granger, nic ci do tego. Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. – stwierdził Draco po długim wywodzie Hermiony. – Poza tym, nie sądzę, żebym zrobił coś złego. Ja tylko dałem tej małej trochę rozkoszy, której nigdy by nie zaznała. Szczególnie nie od Pottera.<p>

- Skąd ty o tym wiesz? – zdziwiła się Hermiona, odrobinę spokojniejsza po emocjonującej przemowie o demoralizowaniu młodych dziewcząt.

- O tej wyimaginowanej miłości Wealeyówny do Pottera? Wszyscy to wiedzą. I wszyscy śmieją się z ich nieporadności. W gruncie rzeczy, Potter nie wie, co traci. Wiewióra jest całkiem niezła w te klocki.

Hermiona nie mogła oprzeć sie wrażeniu, że kiedyś przezwisko „wiewióra" brzmiało w ustach ślizgona inaczej. Teraz wypowiadał to, jakby to było imię Ginny. Nie dało się wyczuć w tym ani krzty złośliwości.

- W gruncie rzeczy, Malfoy, to nie przyszłam tu z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Chcę, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od Ginny. Nie pozwolę, żebyś zawrócił jej w głowie, nie zasługujesz na nią. – Hermiona powiedziała patrząc na Malfoy'a z wyzwaniem: _A może już coś do niej czujesz?_


	3. Chapter 3

Biegł za zniczem coraz szybciej i szybciej. Jego nogi skocznie odrywały się od ziemi. Machał rękoma próbując złapać swój cel. _Hej, czemu ja biegnę za tym zniczem? Czemu nie mam miotły?_ Tuż po tej myśli coś mocno wbiło mu się między nogi. Zawył boleśnie i złapał miotłę, która wierzgała, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Mocno wzbił się w powietrze. Poczuł drobne kropelki deszczu na twarzy. _Nienawidzę latać w deszczu._ Deszcz na sekundę przybrał na sile, żeby następnie całkowicie zniknąć. Tym razem to słońce zawitało na jego bladej skórze. On ciągle leciał do znicza, byle bliżej. _Czemu znicz jest tak daleko, powinienem już go złapać. _Chwilę potem, znicz był w jego dłoni. Coś zawirowało. Był w Sali Jadalnej Hogwartu. Tłum ludzi. Wszystkich znał. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. _Ci ludzie powinni mnie wielbić!_ Wszystkie osoby odwróciły się do Draco, podchodząc do niego i mówiąc jakieś niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Wśród tłumu ognista czupryna. _Wieprzlej?_ Podchodzi do niego Ron. _Może lepiej Wiewióra?_ Ginny przybliżyła twarz do jego twarzy.

* * *

><p>- Zostaw mnie Pansy. – odpowiedział spokojnie.<p>

- Draco... Mam wrażenie, że się od siebie oddalamy... – pożaliła się Parkinson. – Proszę, przecież jest nam tak dobrze.

- Pansy, czytaj z ruchu moich warg. – Tu wskazał na swoje usta. Bardzo kuszące usta. Niesamowicie męskie usta. – NIE. JESTEŚMY. RAZEM.

- Draco, znowu to mówisz. Mam wrażenie, że to właśnie przez te słowa jesteśmy coraz dalej od siebie. Gdybyś mówił: – Tu wskazała na swoje usta. Wysmarowane Eliksirem Powiększającym usta. Stanowczo zbyt szerokie usta. –KOCHAM CIĘ PANSY, nasz związek miałby się lepiej.

W momencie, kiedy Draco przygotowywał się mentalnie do wypowiedzenie złośliwej riposty, nad głową Pansy zjawiła się również głowa, ale nie Pansy, a Ginny Weasley.

- Malfoy, czekam od piętnastu minut na umówionym miejscu, a ciebie i Zabiniego wciąż nie ma! – oznajmiła z wściekłą miną.

- Ty głupia...! – Draco szybkim ruchem złapał zdziwioną Ginny za ramię i wyprowadził z Wielkiej Sali. – Nie rozumiesz, że Parkinson to największa plotkara w całym wszechświecie! W całym Howarcie będzie huczało od plotek, że Zabini, ja i ty spotykamy się codziennie na seksualne orgie!

- Ja... Przepraszam. Po prostu nikogo tam nie było i ja tam tyle czekałam i się zdenerwowałam... Przepraszam. – powiedziała płaczliwym tonem. Malfoy przeczesał ręką po włosach, swoich oczywiście. Po chwili namysłu oznajmił:

- Przez ciebie będę musiał się teraz umówić z tym mopsem, żeby ją przekupić. Będziesz mi winna jeszcze jedną przysługę, Weasley.

* * *

><p>- Dobra – zaczął Draco – co do samego pocałunku to panna Weasley nic tu nie wskóra. – Zignorował jej groźne spojrzenie. – Sprawdzimy, jak się sprawy mają przy samym… podchodzeniu dziewczyny. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Bo wiadomo, że żadna nie rzuci ci się na szyję tylko dlatego, że to ty, no chyba, że byłbyś mną. – W jego oczach czaiły się iskierki, ale Ginny nie była pewna, co mogą one oznaczać – Okej. Widzisz dziewczynę i myślisz: Niezła dupa!<p>

- Malfoy – upomniała go Ginny.

- No dobra. – Podniósł ręce na znak kapitulacji – Widzisz dziewczynę i myślisz, że jest baaardzo ładna, więc… - Spojrzał wymownie na Blaise'a

- Podchodzę i…

- Pierwszy błąd – krzyknął niespodziewanie Draco. – Nigdy nie podchodzisz. Możesz rzucać jej ukradkowe uśmiechy, ale przenigdy sam nie nawiązuj bezpośredniego kontaktu. To ona ma podejść, bo wiadomo, że w końcu będzie ten cały cyrk „Przepraszam, zgubiłam żabę. Widziałeś ją może? Och! Myślę, że to co zrobiłeś na mugoloznawstwie, na które nawet nie chodzisz, było super" – przedrzeźniał piskliwe głosiki dziewczyn, z którymi miał do czynienia (głównie PanAsy). – Jeżeli już dojdzie do czegoś takiego – teraz mówił jak analityk – jest twoja. Proste. – Skłonił się lekko.

- Ale co mam powiedzieć, jak nie chodzę na mugoloznawstwo? – zapytał Zabini.

Draco podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Ty zapyziały kretynie! To był przykład! – Draco wykonał ruch znany jako MEGA FACEPALM. – A jeżeli znajdzie się idiotka, co tak powie, uśmiechasz się i mówisz, że też jesteś pod wrażeniem, tylko problem leży w tym, iż nie chodzisz na taki przedmiot .– Mięsień na twarzy Malfoya pulsował niebezpiecznie.

Ginny cała ta sytuacja wydała się nadzwyczaj zabawna. Przerażony Blaise zapadł się w fotelu, a twarz Draco przypominała buraki. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchła śmiechem. Ślizgoni natychmiast obrócili głowy w jej stronę.

- Blaise – zaczął Malfoy – idź już sobie – brzmiał dziwnie spokojnie.

- Ale…

- Powiedziałem idź! – zagrzmiał ślizgon.

Zabini pokuśtykał do drzwi, które zamknęły się za nim z łoskotem. Draco poczekał chwilę, aż kroki na korytarzu ucichną i zapytał:

- Czy ja cię śmieszę?

Ginny pomimo, że nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, to kąciki ust wygięła w uśmiechu, co dało mu odpowiedź. Malfoy opadł z westchnieniem na kanapę obok dziewczyny. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że usiadł NA KANAPIE OBOK NIEJ, chociaż naprzeciwko stał fotel, na którym jeszcze parę minut temu siedział Blaise.

- Wiesz co, Weasley? Nie wiem co jest bardziej wkurzające. Ty czy Zabini i jego jakże żywy pocałunek.

- Pocałunki z pluszakiem są równie żywe – skwitowała Ginny. Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała jego słowa.– Ja?

- Co ty?

- Czemu miałabym być wkurzająca? – starała się, aby w jej głosie słychać było tylko ciekawość, ale chyba niezbyt to wyszło, gdyż Draco uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Nie masz co się martwić, nasz wczorajszy wybryk był czysto pokazowy – Ginny starała się zdusić nieoczekiwany zawód. – Chyba nie myślałaś, że to z tego powodu miałabyś mnie w jakikolwiek sposób denerwować – drwił z niej, a z każdym słowem miała coraz większą ochotę mu przyłożyć.

Na chwilę zapadła naprawdę niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała dopiero Ginny.

- Mówiłeś coś o kolejnej przysłudze – przypomniała niechętnie.

W oczach Draco pojawiły się niebezpieczne iskierki i dziewczyna od razu pożałowała, że w ogóle się odezwała. Zwrócił twarz w jej kierunku i rzekł:

- Widzisz... Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Moi rodzice, a już zwłaszcza ojciec, bardzo mnie kochają i martwią się o mnie. A szczególnie o moje życie towarzyskie. Mój kochany tata jest kretynem i, jeśli komukolwiek o tym powiesz-zabiję, myśli, że jestem gejem. – zmrużył oczy, widząc, że Ginny krztusi się ze śmiechu. – A wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że nie jestem. Muszę udowodnić mojemu ojcu, że się myli, a mogę to zrobić, przyprowadzając swoją dziewczynę. Doskonale wiesz, że nie spotykam się z dobrze wychowanymi dziewczętami , gdyż są nudne, a już zwłaszcza w łóżku. Oczywiste jest też to, że nie pokażę ojcu Pansy, bo głupota nie jest mile widziana w moim domu. I wiedz, Weasley, że nie uważam cię za dobrze wychowaną, a tym bardziej mądrą. Po prostu nawinęłaś się jako pierwsza, poza tym, spodobasz się mojej matce. Oczywiście, z niewielką zmianą wyglądu.

- C-co? Chcesz mnie przedstawić swojemu ojcu jako twoją dziewczynę? – Oczy Weasley zrobiły się tak wyłupiaste, że niemal wychodziły z orbit.

- Jesteś genialna, Weasley, doprawdy. – westchnął Malfoy.

- I niby kiedy chcesz to zrobić?

- Zbliżają się ferie zimowe. Wyrwanie się z domu na trzy dni chyba nie jest takie trudne, co? – zadrwił. – Och! Zapomniałem! Pewnie i tak zostaniesz tutaj, żeby przyglądać się Potterowi.

Ginny była tak zszokowana propozycją Malfoy, że nie zwróciła uwagi na jego docinki. Czy on zawsze musi wymyślać takie rzeczy? Przecież to zupełnie nieproporcjonalne do tego, co on zrobił dla mnie!

- Jakieś wąty, Weasley? – spytał Draco, intensywnie wpatrując się w oczy Gryfonki.

- Jesteś okropny! Przecież to straszne! Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam? – krzyczała Ginny, tracąc stabilność emocjonalną.

- Nic mi nie zrobiłaś. Oprócz tego, że muszę patrzeć na te twoje głupie amory do Pottera. Ale nie będę wysłuchiwał wymówek i skarg. Masz się do tego dostosować. Tylko dobrze się przygotuj. O zmianach w wyglądzie pogadamy jutro, na następnym spotkaniu.

- Wiesz co, Malfoy? Dopiero teraz naprawdę przekonałam się, dlaczego Ron i Harry tak cię nienawidzą! Jesteś głupim pyszałkiem! I już nie mogę patrzeć na te twoje białe włosy i-i srebrnoszare pojebane oczy! – wykrzyczała mu to wszystko prosto w twarz, oczekując reakcji, no ale się nie doczekała. Malfoy tylko zwrócił na nią swoje srebrnoszare, pojebane oczy i z ciekawością zapytał:

- Czemu uważasz, że moje oczy są pojebane?

- Bo nie mogę przestać się w nie wpatrywać! – warknęła Ginny , zaciskając pięści.

OOO, kolejna zapadła na syndrom Kocham-Oczy-Draco-Nie-Mogę-Się-Z-Nimi-Rozstać-Nawet-Na-Sekundę (w skrócie KOCNMSZNRNNS)._Nie ty pierwsza skarbie, nie ty pierwsza._ Malfoy z łobuzerskim uśmiechem zbliżył się do Gryfonki i musnął ustami jej policzek, czując gorąco, które od niego biło. Złapał dłonią za jej brodę przyciągając do siebie, i gdy już czuł jej oddech na swoich ustach, zabrzmiał jego cichy baryton:

- Do zobaczenia jutro, Ginny.

Gdy dziewczyna podniosła swój wzrok, ślizgona już nie było. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, co będzie musiała dla niego zrobić i co do niego powiedziała. _Jestem taka głupia. Jestem taka głupia!_

* * *

><p>- Lepsza będzie ruda, czy ta blondi z duuużymi oczami? – zapytał znudzony Draco.<p>

- Mówiąc 'ruda' masz na myśli...? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Zabini.

- Tą, co przed tobą stoi! A o kim myślałeś? O Wieprzleju?

- Ruda lepsza.

- Też tak sobie pomyślałem, to teraz patrz i ucz się.

- Myślałem, że „trening" mamy dopiero o piętnastej?

- Och, zamknij się. – Malfoy wstał z fotela i stanął w samym środku pokoju wspólnego.

Jego cel obecnie stał pośrodku grupki dziewcząt, które śmiały się z bliżej nieznanego powodu. Rudowłosa dziewczyna była wysoka (oczywiście nie wyższa od Draco, mutantów nie lubił), całkiem zgrabna. Malfoy od miesiąca widział, jak posyłała mu uśmiechy i ukradkowe spojrzenia. (Od miesiąca to pojęcie względne, gdyż zauważył to dopiero po otrzymaniu liściku miłosnego, ale nieważne). Ślizgon przeczesał dłonią włosy i popatrzył prosto w oczy dziewczynie. Ona od razu wstała i niczym pies na smyczy podeszła do chłopaka. Blaise siedział na tyle blisko, żeby usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali. A ich dialog wyglądał mniej więcej tak:

- Hej, Draco! Widziałam, że znasz Pansy... Ja... Właśnie jej szukałam i... Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest? A tak przy okazji, widziała, jak poradziłeś sobie na eliksirach, to było niesamowite!

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest Parkinson, ale to nie czas, żebyśmy o tym rozmawiali. Co powiesz, na małe korepetycje z eliksirów? W moim pokoju? Teraz?

- Jasne! – Dziewczyna o imieniu nieznanym szybko złapała chłopaka za ramię i razem popędzili do pokoju ślizgona. Aż się za nimi kurzyło.

* * *

><p>Kiedy weszli do pokoju Malfoya, rudowłosa usadowiła się niezgrabnie na niskim łóżku.<p>

- Hmm… Jak myślisz, czy gdyby zwiększyć dawkę żuków w… tej takiej miksturze co robiliśmy ostatnio na zajęciach, to może czas jej trwania by się wydłużył? – Spojrzała na niego spod długich rzęs.

Draco usiadł koło niej i rzekł mrucząc:

- Ale z ciebie głupiutkie stworzenie. – Musnął jej wargi swoimi. – Myślisz, że w tej chwili w głowie mi zabaweczki Snape'a? – szeptał do ucha.

- N-nie? – wydukała.

Ślizgon zaśmiał się gardłowo.

- Nie, zdecydowanie nie.

Szarpnął kołnierzyk jej bluzki odsłaniając koronkę stanika.

- Draco, ja… - zaczęła niepewnie.

- Tak? – Zsunął jej szatę z ramion i zajął się rozpinaniem bluzki.

- Ja… Ja jeszcze nigdy nie…

Malfoy gwałtownie się cofnął i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

- Proszę, błagam, tylko nie mów mi, że jesteś dziewicą!

Dziewczyna zaniosła się histerycznym śmiechem. Draco patrzył na nią zirytowany.

- Dziewicą? – powtórzyła znów się śmiejąc. – Nie to miałam na myśli. Ja tylko – Nagle znowu stała się nieśmiałym, niezdecydowanym aniołkiem. Malfoy prawie mógł zobaczyć aureolę unoszącą się nad rudą czupryną – Ja tylko nigdy nie uprawiałam seksu z mężczyzną. – Odetchnęła. – Jestem lesbijką.

- Co? – Spodziewał się każdej odpowiedzi, nawet, że jego rudowłosa ma penisa, ale tego nie. – To po jaką cholerę się do mnie przystawiałaś?

- Bo wiesz... – Zarumieniła się lekko – W zasadzie trochę mi przypominasz dziewczynę. – _Co?_ – Jesteś zawsze taki zadbany i pachnący. – _Co?_ – Poza tym masz taką śliczną buzię! – _Co?_ – Uznałam więc, że będziesz moim pierwszym chłopakiem. – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Wyjdź. – ten spokojny ton głosu zapowiadał burzę.

- Ale przecież nadal możemy…

- Wyjdź! – ryknął wściekle_. Czemu ludzie nigdy nie słuchają za pierwszym razem?_ pomyślał zniecierpliwiony. Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju z gracją mijając po drodze Ginny. Malfoy ukrył twarz w dłoniach i nie protestował, kiedy Weasley usiadła koło niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała nieśmiało.

Draco podniósł głowę sfrustrowany.

- Nie, ależ skąd – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Moi rodzice uważają mnie za pedała, przed chwilą usłyszałem, że przypominam dziewczynę, a na dodatek skończył mi się żel do włosów – jęknął zażenowany.

Ginny stłumiła chichot i odpowiedziała zatroskanym głosem, takim, jakim mówi się do dzieci, kiedy są małe:

- Oj, Draco. Nie ma się co przejmować. Na pewno znajdziesz na to rozwiązanie. Po małej wizycie w twoim domu rodzice zmienią zdanie, jeszcze dzisiaj kupisz sobie żel, a co do twojej urody… - specjalnie nie skończyła napawając się jego udręczoną miną, kiedy spojrzał na nią spod gęstych rzęs i zatrzepotał nimi.

_On naprawdę wygląda jak dziewczyna_, pomyślała Ginny z rozbawieniem.

- Czyli ustalone. – Wstał, jak gdyby nigdy nic i zatarł ręce. – W ferie jedziemy do dworku Malfoyów i udajemy zakochaną parkę.

Łypnęła na niego z niedowierzaniem i roześmiała się. _Ginny Malfoy – brzmi nieźle_, uznała.

- Oczywiście jest jeszcze kwestia twojego image. Myślałem nad tym. Z pewnością nie możemy zostawić rudych włosów. To by było niewybaczalne. Dalej...

- Nie podobają ci się moje włosy? – przerwała mu Ginny, by po chwili zakryć usta ręką. Zarumieniła się.

- Nie o to tu chodzi. – _Jasne, że mi się podobają, _przyznał w myślach. – W moim domu rudy równa się Weasley. A Weasley'ów nie lubimy. Myślałem o blond lokach... Albo czarne falowane, co wolisz? A zresztą nie ważne, biorę blond loki. Zastanawiałem się nad twoimi oczami...

_Zastanawiał się nad moimi oczami. O kurde. – _pomyślała Ginny.

- ...Skoro będziesz blondynką to chyba niebieski zostawiamy. Myślałem, żeby odrobinę powiększyć usta, ale gdy przypomniałem sobie Pansy, mówię temu stanowcze nie. Wzrostu nie będziemy zmieniać, to zbyt trudne. Hmmmm... Oprócz tych włosów to pozostaje tylko usunięcie piegów i powiększenie biustu. – stwierdził.

- Powiększenie biustu? Co ty masz do mojego biustu? – zdenerwowała się rudowłosa.

- Skoro chcę powiększyć biust, to chyba jest za mały, nie?

- Przecież nawet nie widziałeś mojego biustu! – wypaliła Gryfonka. Jej oczy po tym stwierdzeniu wytrzeszczyły się jak u chomika. Malfoy również spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Jestem od tego ekspertem, Ginny. – powiedział łagodnie. – Chyba, że chcesz, żebym to sprawdził.

- Ja... Przepraszam, to było głupie.

- Wracając do zmian to gdy już po ciebie przyjadę do Hogwartu, będziesz się nazywała Lilien Evan. Evan to francuska całkiem szanowana rodzina. Moi rodzice o tym wiedzą, ale nigdy nie odważą się z nimi skontaktować. Przez trzy lata chodziłaś do Beauxbatons, jednak twoim rodzicom nie spodobały się formy nauczania, więc posłali cię do Hogwartu. Jesteś oczywiście w Slytherinie. Przed wyjazdem pojedziemy na zakupy, muszę ci kupić odpowiednie ciuchy, nie możesz się pokazać w czymś takim. – Wskazał na jej bluzę i spodnie. – Dobra, skończyłem. – Spojrzał się na Ginny, z pytaniem w oczach.

- Ech, no dobrze. Tylko, w jaki sposób zrobimy to wszystko? Znaczy z moim wyglądem?

- Och, nie martw się. Już ja o to zadbam. – Puścił do dziewczyny oko.

- Emm, mogę się ciebie o coś spytać, Draco? – wybąkała nieśmiało. Spodziewała się jakiejś złośliwej uwagi, jednak chłopak spojrzał się na nią dziwnie i powoli usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niej. _Co on robi?_ Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że stykali się biodrami i nogami. Odwrócił twarz do niej, wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Ginny wydawało się, że znów chce ją pocałować w policzek, lecz ten tylko się lekko o niego otarł. Poczuła jego usta tuż przy swoim uchu. Po chwili czekania, wykrztusiła cicho:

- Co ty robisz, Draco?

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, – Głos Malfoy'a był zachrypnięty – jak seksownie brzmi moje imię w twoich ustach?

- N-nie. – zająkała się Gryfonka. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Jej serce biło jak młot. Ręce się spociły i lekko drżały.

- Drżysz, Ginny. – zabrzmiał baryton Dracona. – Myślisz, że twoje imię w moich ustach brzmi równie niezwykle?

Dziewczyna nie była w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Pożądanie i strach nie pozwalały jej wykrztusić ani słowa. Patrzyła się w ciemność okna, bo gdyby spojrzała na Ślizgona, była tego pewna, musiałaby włożyć dłonie w jego włosy, by choć na chwilę poczuć ich miękkość.

- Ginny. – aksamit jego głosu wywoływał kolejne drgawki ciała Weasleówny. – Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. – powtarzał jej imię. – Mógłbym je tak wypowiadać w nieskończoność.

* * *

><p><strong>Chciałybyśmy (liczba mnoga, bo piszą to dwie osoby) bardzo, bardzo podziękować za te dwa komentarze, które nam niesamowicie poprawiły humor :) Komentującym to opowiadanie fundujemy ogromne, niewidzialne słoiki Nutelli (więc warto!) :D Przypominamy również, żeby tego tekstu nie brać na poważnie, bo jakby ktoś brał, to my nie odpowiadamy za skutki niepożądane ;)<strong>

**Dlatego, jeśli Ci się podobało, albo nie podobało, napisz nam, co myślisz! Pamiętaj, kliknięcie w "Review" przybliża Cię do nieograniczonej przyjemności płynącej z posiadania ogromnego, niewidzialnego słoika Nutelli!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Przypominamy, że "głębokich" przemyśleń bohaterów tego opowiadania nie należy brać na poważnie. (Jedna autorka przyznaje się, że pisząc to, była na haju). Dziękujemy za wszystkie komentarze (których nie było dużo, ale każdy komentarz czytamy i doceniamy, i w ogóle mamy radochę). Także... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Draco, co t-ty wyprawiasz? – wyjąkała przerażona.<p>

- Nie bądź głupia – wymruczał – Dobrze wiesz, co wyprawiam.

Usta ślizgona powoli przesuwały się po jej policzku, a potem w dół do warg. Zatrzymał się o cal od nich i wyszeptał lekko dotykając jej przy każdym słowie:

- Nie bądź taka zdziwiona. Kiedy odwiedzisz mnie w ferie, nie możesz być spięta… Tam, takie rzeczy będą normą – pocałował ją delikatnie, a potem mocniej i bardziej namiętnie. Ginny zanurzyła dłonie w jego jedwabistych włosach i pozwoliła, by on jedną ręką objął ją w pasie, a drugą włożył pod jej bluzkę. Czuła się szczęśliwa, czuła, jakby mogła w ten sposób dotknąć go nie tylko fizycznie, ale i mentalnie, czuła to co Draco. Zdziwienie. Pożądanie. Samotność… To ostatnie jednak uciekało, kiedy całowała go mocniej i przypominała, że tu jest, razem z nim i zawsze z nim. Przeliczyła się jednak z tym „zawsze". Podniósł głowę nie odrywając rąk od jej ciała. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale siedziała mu na kolanach. Ledwo czuł ciężar. _PanAsy, i to właśnie tyle powinno ważyć twoje dupsko_, pomyślał z przekorą. Spojrzał głęboko w niebieskie oczy gryfonki.

- Czemu? – zapytał. – Czemu nie mogę się od ciebie uwolnić?

Te słowa wcale jej nie uraziły.

- Za każdym razem, kiedy jesteśmy sami – ciągnął - to czuję… - Widziała udrękę malującą się na jego twarzy. – Sam nie wiem. Przecież to nie jest tak, że jestem maniakiem seksualnym, czy wielkim zboczeńcem, a jednak… - Pogładziła go po policzku i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć – A jednak, kiedy jestem z tobą – mówił coraz pewniej – jesteś tylko ty. I tylko ty się liczysz.

Ginny bała się, że serce zaraz wyskoczy z jej piersi, tak mocno waliło i tłukło o żebra.

- To jest nawet zabawne – Rzucił jej spojrzenie męczennika – Znaczy, Weasleyowie i Malfoyowie – dwie nienawidzące się rodziny, a tu najmłodsi… razem – wykrztusiła ostatnie słowo.

Draco lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Ta, mój ojciec byłby zachwycony. Przynajmniej wiedziałby, że nie jestem gejem.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i jeszcze raz się pocałowali. Tym razem był to wolny i słodki pocałunek. Rozkoszowali się każdą chwilą razem. Rozpływali się w sobie. Przekazywali nieme słowa. Słowa pieszczoty, słowa… miłości.

* * *

><p>Ginny szybkim ruchem przemknęła pomiędzy gabinetem Snape'a a schodami na pierwsze piętro. Była przerażona wizją samotnego przedostania się z lochów do wieży Gryffindoru. Myślała o tym, że w gruncie rzeczy to Malfoy powinien ją odprowadzić, jednak ten stwierdził, że jest wiele powodów, przez które nie może tego zrobić. Nie wymienił ich. Dziewczyna marzyła o tym, żeby mieć teraz pelerynę-niewidkę Harry'ego. Wydawało jej się, że stukot jej butów jest trzy razy głośniejszy niż w rzeczywistości. <em>Malfoy mi za to zapłaci.<em> _Ciekawa jestem tylko, w jakiej walucie._ Czuła się jak ten detektyw z książek, które pożyczała jej Hermiona. Nie pamiętała, jak się nazywał, też często chodził po ciemnych korytarzach. Ginny uważnie przyglądała się każdej części pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowała. W całym Hogwarcie ściany wyglądały podobnie. Szary, miejscami czarny kamień z mnóstwem ozdobień, obrazów. Przy niektórych drzwiach stały puste zbroje. A przynajmniej tak sie wydawało, nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nagle, z którejś nie wyskoczy Irytek. Głośny łomot rozdarł się w gęstej ciszy. Ginny, przerażona, wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła szybciej iść. _Nienawidzę cię Malfoy. Czemu tak cię uwielbiam?_ Następne głośne uderzenie. Weasleyówna myślała, że zaraz zemdleje ze strachu. _Jesteś Gryfonką! Nie bój się!_, powtarzała w myślach. Nagle, tuż za nią, rozległ się hałas, jakby któraś ze zbroi przewróciła się na ziemię. _Błagam, żeby to był Irytek. Błagam!_ Dziewczyna przyspieszyła kroku, właściwie biegnąc. Próbowała nie odwracać się, jednak co chwilę, jej głowa obracała się w przeciwną stronę. Jej serce łomotało jak szalone, niemal wyrywając się z piersi. Tuż obok niej, coś głośno zagrzmiało. Ginny, niemal tracąc kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, krzyknęła:

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! – Jej głos pod wpływem strachu zmienił swoją barwę.

- Kim jesteś? – W ciemności rozległ się zachrypnięty głos. Ginny przypominał on głos trolla, albo innego obrzydliwego stworzenia. Nie myśląc nad konsekwencjami, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wrzasnęła:

_- Drętwota!_

W sekundę potem, ciche uderzenie o podłogę zwiastowało, że zaklęcie trafiło w napastnika. Na posadzkę padło zdrętwiałe ciało Argusa Filcha. Ginny aż pisnęła z przerażenia. _Zaatakowałam woźnego! Za coś takiego mogą mnie wyrzucić z Hogwartu_, pomyślała nagle.

- Hej, Ginny! Słyszałem, jak krzyknęłaś i… - Malfoy zatrzymał się wpół kroku i wpatrywał się w ciało.

- On… - zaczęła .– On mnie przestraszył i… O Boże, Draco! – ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu i szlochała, lecz on nie był w stanie jej nawet objąć. Stali tak dobrą minutę, aż w końcu Malfoy odzyskał trzeźwy umysł.

- Idziemy – powiedział twardo.

- Ale nie możemy…

- Ależ owszem, możemy. Rzuciłaś się na tego konowała. Spierdoliłaś sprawę, a teraz on leży sobie nieprzytomny. Nie widział cię, prawda?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- W takim razie spadamy.

Ruszyli korytarzem z powrotem do ślizgońskich lochów.

* * *

><p>Ginny przechadzała się nerwowo po pokoju Draco, a on, jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział na łóżku.<p>

- Jak możesz być tak spokojny? – krzyczała dziewczyna machając rękami.

- A co? Mam sobie wyrywać włosy z głowy? – zapytał. _Chyba oszalała, jeśli myśli, że to zepsuje mój oszałamiający fryz_, prychnął w myślach.

- Tak, właśnie to masz robić! – spojrzała na niego gniewnie. – Rzuciłam drętwotę na Filcha! To wystarczający powód, żebyś zepsuł sobie tą platynową fryzurkę! – wykrzyczała, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

- Słuchaj – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby – Nic się nie stało. Nic nie wiesz. Byłaś ze mną, kiedy to się stało. – powiedział twardo.

- Tak? A co ja robiłam u ciebie? – histeryzowała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Dawałem ci korepetycje.

- Z czego?

_Boże, czemu ona to tak utrudnia?_

- Z całowania! – krzyknął bez namysły – Wszystko jedno do cholery! Z anatomii mężczyzny! Z Potterologii! Wybierz sobie! – Wybiegł wściekły, pozostawiając Ginny samą w lochach ślizgonów.

* * *

><p>Ginny jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrzyła się na drzwi pokoju Malfoy'a. Wyjście Ślizgona pozwoliło jej otrzeźwieć z szoku. <em>Nie mogę stąd wyjść. Przecież nie będę znowu wracała do Gryffindoru. Poczekam tu na Draco.<em> Niepewnie podeszła do półki z książkami. Przeglądała poszczególne tomy. „Spryt Ślizgona – jak to osiągnąć", „Jak unikać zobowiązań", „Nienawidzę Gryffindoru – pamiętnik Slytherina". Jednak z tyłu ukryty był czerwony notesik. Ginny ostrożnie po niego sięgnęła. Prawie cały się rozpadł. Okładka ledwo przytrzymywała strony. Dziewczyna zdziwiona zauważyła, że w książce nie było nic. Czyste kartki. Ginny jeszcze raz spojrzała na pierwszą stronę. Po chwili bezradnego oglądania, na kartce zajaśniały złote litery. Gryfonka nieudolnie próbowała je odczytać, lecz słowa były w nieznanym jej języku. Zawiedziona odłożyła notes na miejsce. Porwała „Wysokie loty", usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła czytać.

* * *

><p>Ginny zmęczona przecierała rękami oczy, próbując nie zasnąć. Czytała do późna, czekając na Dracona. Jego łóżko wydało jej się niezwykle miękkie. Jej oczy same się zamykały. Po chwili opadła bezwładnie i pozwoliła objąć się Morfeuszowi.<p>

* * *

><p>Dracon siedział w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Jego wściekłość powoli ustępowała zmęczeniu. Siedział przed zgaszonym paleniskiem. Wciąż i wciąż analizował to, co się stało. <em>Zakochałem się w Wiewiórze? Oby nie. Zresztą, jeśli po feriach nie będziemy się więcej spotykać, wszystko wróci do normy. To faktycznie śmieszne. Ja i Weasleyówna. To nie ma przyszłości. Potrzebuję zabawy. Nie będę jej niańczył. <em>Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Jestem tak cholernie zmęczony._ Oparł głowę na ręce i powoli zamknął oczy.

Miejsce, w którym się znalazł, pachniało śmiercią i zgnilizną. Wysokie drzewa tworzyły okręg, pośrodku którego stał. Było ciemno, jednak małą polankę delikatnie rozświetlał księżyc. Za drzewami straszyły cienie, od razu odwrócił wzrok. Postawił krok, rozglądając się wokoło. Skrzywił się, gdy ujrzał czyjeś ciało, leżące tuż obok niego. Niechętnie uklęknął, przyglądając się zwłokom. Czarne włosy koronowały chłopięcą twarz. Na czole widniała dobrze znana blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Usta były mocno zaciśniętę, jakby w chwili śmierci chłopak przeżywał katusze. Nagle, Draco usłyszał trzask, gwałcący ciszę. Obrócił się w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Dojrzał tam postać, wyraźnie na coś oczekującą. Malfoy powoli do niej podszedł, obawiając się najgorszego. Jego kroki były niesłyszalne, jakby nie dotykał ziemi. Gdy znalazł się przed postacią, przystanął, bacznie się jej przyglądając. Osobnik powoli zdjął kaptur, odsłaniając śmiertelnie białą, łysą głowę. Niżej znajdowały się oczy. Srebrnoszare, okolone gęstymi rzęsami. Stwór miał męskie, wyraźne rysy twarzy. _Jak coś tak obrzydliwego może mieć tak piękne oczy i kości policzkowe?_, zastanowił się Draco. Po chwili chłopak krzyknął z przerażenia. _Ten potwór, to coś...TO JA? _ Szybko odwrócił się i odbiegł jak najdalej od dziwnego stworzenia. Biegł i biegł, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w gęstniejącą ciemność.

* * *

><p>Draco obudził się, ciężko dysząc, prawie spadając z fotela. Próbował się uspokoić, jednak wspomnienie snu szybko do niego wróciło. Serce chłopaka ciężko waliło, myślał, że za chwilę zemdleje. Niezdarnym ruchem wstał z fotela i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Głośnym trzaskiem otworzył drzwi i równie głośno je zamknął. Wpatrywał się przerażony w ciemność okna, bojąc się, że coś tam zobaczy. Nagle usłyszał cichy, zaspany głos:<p>

- Draco? Wszystko w porządku? – Ginny podniosła się, mrużąc oczy. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem.

- Co ci jest? Czy coś się stało? – zapytała zmartwionym głosem. Malfoy, nie zastanawiając się co robi, rzucił się na łóżko obok dziewczyny, wtulił w jej pierś i cicho zaszlochał.

- Ojej... Już wszystko w porządku, Draco. Ciii... – uspokajała go, głaszcząc po głowie. Po chwili chłopak rzeczywiście się uspokoił. Gryfonka delikatnie opadła na łóżko, nadal trzymając w ramionach Malfoy'a. Po minucie oboje już spali. Tym razem bez koszmarów.

* * *

><p>Ginny wbiegła szybko do jadalni na śniadanie. Kiedy rano obudziła się u boku Malfoy'a już była spóźniona, a musiała jeszcze przebrać się w świeże szaty. Wchodząc do Sali pełnej uczniów poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Chciała go obudzić wychodząc, ale miał tak słodką, anielską minę, że tego nie zrobiła. <em>Pewnie jeszcze śpi,<em> pomyślała rozglądając się i nie mogąc go znaleźć, co zwykle było dość łatwe, gdyż Draco miał coś takiego, że nawet nie chcąc i tak na niego spojrzysz, nie żeby wiedziała takie rzeczy z doświadczenia.

Gdy nie pojawił się także na obiedzie, Ginny naprawdę zmartwiała.

- Ej, widzieliście gdzieś Malfoy'a? – Głos Harry'ego trochę ją otrzeźwił – Nie było go na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami - Wesleyówna zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, siedząc koło tego przystojnego gryfona w okularach, zaprząta jej głowę ktoś zupełnie inny. Także przystojny, ale Ślizgon o magnetyzującym spojrzeniu.

- Niee. Pewnie znowu pieprzy się z Parkinsonem – powiedział Ron. Jakże wielką ochotę miała teraz przyłożyć swojemu bratu.

- E-e. PanAsy siedzi tam – Hermiona wskazała widelcem w stronę stołu ślizgonów.

- Cholera go wie – skwitował całą rozmowę Harry.

Ginny wyszła wcześniej tłumacząc się bólem brzucha i kiedy zniknęła z pola widzenia przyjaciół, pobiegła czym prędzej do pokoju Dracona. _Powinni w końcu zmienić to hasło_, pomyślała w zadumie.

* * *

><p>Malfoy podskoczył, kiedy zaskrzypiały drzwi jego sypialni. Ginny wbiegła i kątem oka zauważyła, że młody ślizgon chowa mały notesik, który wczoraj oglądała, między książki.<p>

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś ducha zobaczyła – uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech nie obejmował jego oczu.

- Bo tak wyglądasz – żachnęła się. – Czemu cię nie było cały dzień?

- Przecież jestem. – Nadal przygłupio się uśmiechał.

- Wiesz co mam na myśli – warknęła. – Nie było cię na zajęciach – powiedziała już spokojniej.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Obudziłem się dopiero niedawno. - _Kłamiesz!-_ krzyczało jej w głowie.

- Niedawno powiadasz… - Dała mu chwilę na zmianę wcześniejszej wypowiedzi, ale bez reakcji. – W takim razie to trochę dziwne, że masz umyte włosy i świeże szaty. – Wiedziała o włosach po delikatnym waniliowych zapachu unoszącym się w pokoju. Czekała na jakikolwiek znak, choćby najmniejszy, ale Draco nie drgnął – Co się dzieje? – głos jej się załamał, a ręce opadły.

- Nic – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Ginny znowu włączył się cichy alarm w głowie.

- Mam braci i wiem, kiedy kłamią.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś taka wspaniała i wszystko o mnie wiesz, co Weasley? – ogarnęła go wściekłość zgromadzona w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. – To powiem ci, że kompletnie mnie nie znasz i nic o mnie nie wiesz! To nie twoja sprawa CO i DLACZEGO robię! – Patrzył na nią chłodno. – Nie jestem twoim koleżką, pamiętaj o tym.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona i nagle wybiegła z pokoju hamując łzy, które i tak w połowie drogi do dormitorium gryfonów, popłynęły ciurkiem.

* * *

><p>Najmłodsza z Weasleyów weszła do dormitorium, które dzieliła z Hermioną, Lavender i Parvati. Dwóch ostatnich na szczęście nie było, jednak czujności swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Ginny nie zdołała uniknąć.<p>

- Ginny? Co się stało? – Hermiona podbiegła szybko do dziewczyny otaczając ją ramionami i usadawiając ją na łóżku.

Kompletnie roztrzęsiona rudowłosa nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Granger usiadła obok niej i poczęła głaskać dziewczynę po plecach.

- Ciii... Spokojnie...

- Nienawidzę go! Jest głupim i samolubnym kretynem! – wybuchła nagle Ginny, zanosząc się jeszcze większym szlochem.

- Ale kto? – zapytała głupio głupia Hermiona, jednak po chwili zrozumiała. – Malfoy? Co on ci zrobił?

Na dźwięk imienia Ślizgona Ginny ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Po paru minutach jej oddech się uspokoił.

- Ginny? Już ci lepiej? – zapytała miękko Hermiona.

- Chyba t-tak. – zachlipiała Gryfonka.

- Czy chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – Po tym pytaniu Ginny spojrzała na nią dziwnie. _Nie powinnam... A jak ona powie Ronowi? Nie, Hermiona taka nie jest. _– zapewniła się w myślach.

- Zanim ci o tym powiem, musisz mi przyrzec, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz i nie będziesz mi przeszkadzała w tym, co będę musiała zrobić. - rzekła stanowczo Weasleyówna.

- Dobrze, obiecuję. – przyrzekła po chwili namysłu Hermiona. _Ona nie rzuca słów na wiatr._

Ginny opowiedziała przyjaciółce o wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Od pechowego zastania Malfoy'a pod prysznicem (tu Hermiona zarumieniła się, nie wiedzieć czemu) po jego ostatnie słowa do Ginny. Granger słuchała jej uważnie.

- Czyli... nie zamierzasz zrezygnować z tych całych... odwiedzin u Malfoy'ów? – spytała poważnie Hermiona.

- Nie wiem. Muszę dotrzymać obietnicy, jednak... Nie jestem pewna, czy on nadal będzie tego chciał. – stwierdziła zawstydzona Ginevra.

- Och, z pewnością z tego nie zrezygnuje – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Ten układ jest mu na rękę. Skoro nie chcesz się sprzeciwić, to jedź na te ferie, jednak teraz nie powinnaś się z nim spotykać. Nie unikniesz... intymnych momentów z nim podczas ferii, ale musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jaki on jest naprawdę, Ginny. Ja... Wiem, że się w nim zauroczyłaś. – Weasleyówna nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. – Ale... Wydaje mi się, że on... bawi się tobą, Ginny. Obawiam się, że po tych feriach już nie będzie zwracał na ciebie uwagi. Ginny, – zwróciła się do niej delikatnie – uważam, że powinnaś przestać o nim myśleć. Zauroczenie na pewno wkrótce przejdzie.

- Ale... ja mam codziennie te spotkania z Blaisem i z... Malfoy'em. – bezradnie skomentowała Ginevra.

- Mówiłaś, że teraz...- Hermiona zawahała się na chwilę, nie wiedząc jakiego słowa użyć. – Omawiacie tylko samo podrywanie dziewczyny. Nie jesteś już tam potrzebna. Z resztą... Malfoy poradzi sobie sam. – zakończyła twardo.

Niespodziewanie, Weasleyówna uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

- Dziękuję, Hermiona. Masz naprawdę dobre rady. – Przytuliła się do dziewczyny.

* * *

><p>Draco szybkim ruchem zdarł z brązowowłosej Ślizgonki bluzkę. Pocałował ją mocno i zaczął gwałtownie pieścić jej ciało. Ona tylko jęczała cicho, wijąc się pod nim. Poczuł jej ręce drapiące jego plecy. <em>Niech przestanie tak jęczeć. Zaraz rozerwie mi głowę! <em>– warknął na dziewczynę w myślach. _Nigdy więcej nie wypiję trzech butelek Ognistej na raz. _Szybkim ruchem zrobił dziewczynie malinkę na szyi. Dziewczyna zaczęła jęczeć głośniej. Wściekłość i ból wywołały w chłopaku falę dzikiego pożądania. Zbliżył usta do ucha kochanki i mocno je ugryzł. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła głośno. Draco poczuł w ustach smak krwi, szybko odskoczył od dziewczyny patrząc na nią zdziwiony.

- Co ty robisz? – Spojrzała na niego przerażona. Chłopak nie omieszkał zauważyć, że jest w samych majtkach.

Odwrócił od niej wzrok. _Od wczorajszego wieczoru zachowuję się jak wściekły Wieprzlej._ Po chwili znowu popatrzył na ciemnowłosą. Nie była już tak przestraszona. Usunęła zaklęciem ranę i spojrzała na niego z seksownym uśmiechem.

- Może... – podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłonie na piersi. – Kontynuujmy? – Pocałowała go w mocno zaciśnięte usta.

Draco spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem, odpychając od siebie.

- Przed chwilą ugryzłem cię w ucho aż do krwi, a ty chcesz ze mną uprawiać seks?

- Przecież nic się nie stało, Draco... – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

- Wyjdź stąd. – wskazał na drzwi.

- C-co?

- PRECZ MI Z OCZU! – wrzasnął wypychając na wpół nagą dziewczynę ze swojego pokoju. Zamknął szybko drzwi, odwracając się i nie zważając na łomot dochodzący zza drzwi. Usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_

* * *

><p>Malfoy znalazł Ginny siedzącą w bibliotece z nosem w książce. Odetchnął głęboko. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że się denerwuje. <em>No dalej, jesteś Malfoy'em<em>, dodawał sobie otuchy. Jeszcze raz nabrał do ust powietrze i wypuścił z cichym sykiem. Podszedł ze zgrabnością kociaka i usadowił się na krześle koło Ginny. Dziewczyna podniosła lekko głowę, jakby wiedziała kogo ujrzy. Oczy miała zaczerwienione, a blada skóra kontrastowała z piegami. Draco przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął cicho:

- Ginny. – _Już nie wiewióra_, zauważyła zadowolona. – Przepraszam. – Nagle zaczął wyrzucać z siebie potok słów. – Przepraszam, że byłemtakimidiotą, przepraszam, żenaciebienakrzyczałem, wiem, jestemskończonympalantem i – Zacisnął szczękę – zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. – Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że cały czas nie oddychał, więc odetchnął głęboko.

- Draco. – Jej głosik był cichy i spokojny, jakby czytała bajkę dziecku na dobranoc. – Rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz i w zupełności się z tobą zgadzam – Ślizgon wydawał się zaskoczony. – Jesteś palantem. – Zdusił w sobie gniew i pozwolił jej kontynuować. – Jednakże, sama nie wiem czemu, bardzo cię lubię i… ufam ci. Ale ty nie chcesz się przede mną otworzyć. Kłamiesz i masz swoje tajemnice, a ja oczekuję, że mi w końcu zaufasz, tak jak i ja to zrobiłam – zakończyła spokojnie. Przez całą przemowę patrzyła mu głęboko w oczy.

- To co chciałabyś o mnie wiedzieć? – Silił się na beztroski ton, ale zdecydowanie mu to nie wyszło. Nie po raz pierwszy przy niej nie mógł skorzystać ze swoich sztuczek.

Zawahała się przez chwilę.

- Co… co się znajduje w tym starym notesiku, co go tak ukrywasz?

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Rzuciła mu pogardliwe spojrzenie i zaczęła się podnosić. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i wydusił:

- Dobra.

Usiadła i czekała cierpliwie.

- To pamiętnik. Nie mój – dodał pośpiesznie. – Jak zauważyłaś, jest stary. Należał do pewnego ślizgona kochającego piękną i mądrą czarownicę, która wybrała jego największego wroga. Są to jego przemyślenia i uczucia przelane na papier.

- Język? – rzuciła zagadkowo – Ee… przypadkiem do niego zajrzałam – zacisnął szczęki wściekły i odpowiedział:

- To język węży. Jakieś jeszcze pytania?

- Do kogo należał?

- Język węży? To…

- Nie – przerwała – Pamiętnik.

Spojrzenie Dracona stwardniało, ale odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za komentarze i prosimy o więcej! Napiszcie, co myślicie! **

UWAGA! Autorki tego dzieua polecają nie branie go na poważnie, bo, jak to mówią, POWAGA ZABIJA POWOLI.

* * *

><p><em> - Do kogo należał?<em>

_- Język węży? To…_

_- Nie – przerwała – Pamiętnik._

_Spojrzenie Dracona stwardniało, ale odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą…_

* * *

><p>- Do Salazara Slytherina.<p>

Ginny spojrzała na niego przerażona.

- To... niemożliwe.

Draco przypatrywał jej się przez parę sekund. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Gdybyś widziała swoją minę! Hahaha! Przecież ja żartuję! – Znów zaniósł się chichotem

Dziewczyna osłupiała.

- Nie rozumiem. Więc... czyj to pamiętnik?

- To nie całkiem jest pamiętnik... Raczej dziennik.

- Dziennik czego? – Gryfonka traciła już cierpliwość.

- Ech... – Dracon przyjrzał jej się uważnie. – To dziennik... moich... zdobyczy.

- Zdobyczy? Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz. – Dziewczyna jednak domyślała się, o co chodzi.

- Nie jesteś głupia, Weasley. Doskonale wiesz, o jakie zdobycze chodzi – zirytował się Ślizgon.

- Ty... Spisujesz dziewczyny... Z którymi uprawiałeś seks? – _To odrażające, _przyznała w myślach.

- Chciałaś, abym ci szczerze odpowiedział. Zrobiłem to. – powiedział już łagodniej chłopak.

_Ginny przygryzła wargę, rozmyślając. Przecież można się było tego spodziewać. To Malfoy. Ale... Czy mnie też chce mieć do kolekcji? Czy jestem kolejną zabawką, o którą trzeba się tylko bardziej postarać? _

- Mnie też chcesz spisać? – spytała beznamiętnie.

Takiego pytania Malfoy się nie spodziewał. Odpowiedział równie spokojnie:

- Nie, nie chcę. Skończyłem pisać ten dziennik trzy miesiące temu. – przyznał.

- Dlaczego? – zaciekawiła się Ginevra.

„_Bo zrozumiałem, że chcę ciebie. Tylko ciebie." Nie, wyczuje kłamstwo._

- Skończyły się kartki...

- Pfff. – prychnęła. – Czyli masz zamiar go kontynuować?

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.

Ginny nie chciała dłużej wypytywać go o notes. Postanowiła wykorzystać szansę na odrobinę szczerości od Draco nieco inaczej.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- Och tak, całe mnóstwo.

- Już się boję. – Wzdrygnął się Ślizgon.

- A więc... Czy robiłeś **to** z Pansy Parkinson?

- CO? – przeraził się chłopak. _Musisz odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą, _przypomniał sobie. – Tak. Rok temu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła triumfująco.

- Czy... Kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś seks z mężczyzną?

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – Oczy Malfoy'a zrobiły się wielkie jak denka od szklanek.

- Nie? A chociaż całowałeś się z chłopakiem?

Draco spojrzał na nią zmieszany. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Tak.

- Oooo... Raz czy może więcej?

- RAZ!

- Z kim? – Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać napadu śmiechu.

- Z Blai... Koniec tych pytań! – wrzasnął Ślizgon.

- Hahahaha! – Gryfonka powoli się uspokoiła. – Jesteś taki uroczy, gdy się denerwujesz!

Draco spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Wyczuła w nim iskierkę wesołości, jak i... _pożądanie?_

- Moi drodzy! Już późno! Wracajcie do dormitorium! – Odwrócili się na głos bibliotekarki, która sekundę potem wyrzuciła ich z czytelni.

Malfoy złapał Ginny za rękę, szepcząc:

- Chodźmy do mnie. – Dziewczyna nie była w stanie odmówić. Po paru minutach znaleźli się w pokoju chłopaka. Ginny usiadła na łóżku, przyglądając się poczynaniom Ślizgona.

Draco podszedł do małej szafeczki, otwierając ją i wyjmując dwie butelki i dwie szklanki. Postawił je na stoliku.

- Co robisz? – nie mogła się powstrzymać.

- Coś, czego nie zapomnisz do końca życia. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

_A jak on chce mnie... upić... a potem... _Weasleyówna pokręciła głową, odrzucając myśli. Tymczasem chłopak wlał bursztynowy płyn (Ginny domyślała się, że to Ognista Whiskey) do obu szklanek, dokładnie do połowy. Następnie wziął drugą butelkę i również nalał do szklanek. Znów spojrzał na dziewczynę, na co ta odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Podszedł do biurka i wyjął z szuflady kryształowy flakonik. Dodał do każdej ze szklanek po jednej kropli substancji z flakoniku i schował go. Potrząsnął delikatnie szklaneczką i podał ją Ginny. Wziął do ręki swoją i usiadł obok dziewczyny.

- Nie bój się, to nie trucizna. – Uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco i jednym haustem połknął całą substancję. Ginevra spojrzała niepewnie na swoją, później znowu na chłopaka.

- Musisz to wypić na raz. Tylko tak uda ci się to przełknąć. – Zrobiła to, co powiedział.

W pierwszej chwili nie poczuła różnicy między trunkiem, a zwykłą Ognistą, którą raz piła z braćmi. Jednak, gdy cały płyn znalazł się w jej przełyku, poczuła niewiarygodne pieczenie. Wytrzeszczyła oczy i zaczęła kaszleć, próbując złapać oddech. Jej gardło paliło, jakby miała tam ogień. Nieporadnie złapała się ramienia Ślizgona, szukając wsparcie. Chłopak spojrzał na nią przerażony i szybko podał jej wodę, którą łapczywie wchłonęła. Po paru minutach jej oddech się uspokoił, a gardło przestało palić.

- Ginny! Mówiłem ci! Wszystko na raz! – Malfoy trzymał ją za ramię, jakby bał się, że za chwilę dziewczyna zemdleje.

- C-co. To było?- zdołała wykrztusić, wstrząśnięta.

- Ognista. Z syropem wiśniowym. I... Pewnym dodatkiem. – skończył niepewnie.

- Który właśnie wyżarł mi gardło? – zapytała Ginny.

- Sok miał to złagodzić. Najpierw wypiłaś syrop, a potem ten dodatek. I to był błąd.

- Ale... Właściwie po co ten dodatek? Co to jest?

- No cóż... To jest wyciąg z fioletowej paprotki.

- CO? Przecież z niej się robi narkotyki!

- Tak. W postaci wysuszonej jest narkotykiem, ale to był wyciąg. Jest tylko pewnym... ulepszaczem. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- No to... Co robimy?

- Czekamy na efekty. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

* * *

><p>Po paru minutach rozmowy o niczym, Ginny zaczęła odczuwać działanie dziwnej mieszanki. Tuż po wypiciu dalej czuła pieczenie, jednak teraz zastąpiła je błogość w ustach. Po jej ciele zaczęło się rozchodzić przyjemne ciepło. Ręce wreszcie przestały się trząść. Patrzyła na Ślizgona rozanielona, właściwie nie słuchając, co mówi. <em>Jestem pewna, że same bzdury.<em> Czuła się świetnie, może odrobinę zmęczona. Jej serce biło coraz mocniej i pewniej. Obraz powoli się rozmazywał, ale nie dbała o to. Miała wrażenie, że jej ciało nic nie waży, chciała odlecieć. Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w dźwięki, które wydawała jej krew. Wciągało ją dudnienie serca. Chciała słuchać tylko tego. Opadła na poduszki. Jej serce biło tak wolno. Tak pięknie.

* * *

><p>Obudziła się zmęczona, z bolącą głową i <em>CHOLERA, w łóżku Malfoy'a<em>… z samym Malfoy'em. Co gorsza, w jego objęciach. A co najgorsze, Ginny miała na sobie na wpół rozpiętą bluzkę. _Nie może już być gorzej_, pomyślała. Przekręciła się, by spojrzeć na Draco. A jednak. Goła klata chłopaka unosiła się, to opadała. _Nie, proszę nie._ Podniosła narzuconą na nich kołdrę. _Dzięki Bogu_, spodnie były na miejscu. Weasley pamiętała tylko palący napój z – przełknęła głośno ślinę – wyciągiem z fioletowej paprotki. Wstała, delikatnie zdejmując dłoń Draco ze swojej piersi. Powoli zaczęła zapinać guziki bluzki, kiedy ślizgon wymruczał w poduszkę:

- Nie paproć. Nie paproć, noszę.

_Co on pieprzy?_ Ginny już miała wychodzić, ale zerknęła w lustro i zmieniła zdanie. _Nie wyjdę stąd w takim stanie! A jeśli ktoś mnie zobaczy?_ Jej rude włosy były tak splątane, że każdy koniec sterczał w inną stronę. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Twarz Ginny pokryta została plamami o różnych odcieniach czerwieni. Spojrzała na Malfoy'a – prócz tego, że bredził o paprociach, to wydawał się normalny. Przeklęła go w myślach i usiadła na krańcu łóżka. Draco niespodziewanie złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął mocno do siebie. Leżała na nim, patrząc głęboko w te piękne szare oczy.

- Nie odchodź. Nie odchodź, proszę – powiedział i musnął jej wargi swymi.

Ginny odetchnęła głęboko. Z taką twarzą daleko nie dojdę.

Leżeli przytuleni do siebie, wsłuchani w jednostajne bicia serc.

- Draco – zaczęła dziewczyna – czy my, czy my coś…? – zapytała siląc się na spokojny ton. Zadrżała pod wpływem jego śmiechu.

- Nie, Ginny – wymówił jej imię bardzo, bardzo… _seksownie_. – My tylko dobrze się bawiliśmy. – W ciemnościach zobaczyła błysk jego zębów. – Dlatego jestem bez koszuli. Dobra zabawa. – Wyczuła, jak stara się wzruszyć ramionami.

- Nie wiedziałam, że ćpanie to taka, jak to ty nazwałeś, dobra zabawa – rzekła beztrosko.

Znów ją pocałował, tym razem mocniej i dłużej. Uległa jego ustom i odpowiedziała na pocałunek.

* * *

><p>- Ginny! – krzyknęła Hermiona, podbiegając. – Słyszałaś co się stało? – dyszała niczym koń wyścigowy. – Znaleźli nieprzytomnego Filcha!<p>

_Matko Przenajświętsza!_ Zupełnie zapomniała o ciele woźnego, tyle się ostatnio działo…_ Ale, jak to możliwe, że drętwota trwała tyle czasu? To niemożliwe!_

Hermiona wpatrywała się w bladą twarz przyjaciółki.

- Podobno już go ocucili, ale nic nie pamięta. Nawet co robił przed tym… zdarzeniem. Wiesz – szepnęła – podobno był pod wpływem zaklęcia _drętwoty_.

Ginny nie musiała silić się na przerażoną minę.

* * *

><p>Przy śniadaniu wszyscy mówili tylko o Filchu. Wesleyówna miała ochotę zwymiotować, i prawie to zrobiła, kiedy głos zabrał Albus Dumbledore.<p>

- Moi mili – zaczął, a gwar na Sali ucichł.– Pan Filch miał… wypadek. Twierdzi, że ktoś mu zrobił kawał. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jednakże, nasz kochany Irytek zarzeka się, iż to nie jego sprawka. Osoba odpowiedzialna poniesie konsekwencje, bo nie myślcie, że się nie dowiem kto, jak i gdzie. – Ku przerażeniu Ginny dyrektor spojrzał prosto na nią – Ale, - Powiódł wzrokiem po sali. – radzę się przyznać.

* * *

><p>Ginny od razu po śniadaniu znalazła Draco idącego samotnie korytarzem i przygwoździła go do ściany.<p>

- No, Weasley! Nie wiedziałem, żeś taka ostra – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Oj, zamknij się – syknęła. – Dumbledore wie.

- Co? – wydawał się zdezorientowany.

Gryfonka warknęła coś niezrozumiałego i powtórzyła:

- On wie o Filchu. Wie, że to moja wina.

Draco przypatrywał jej się przez chwilę, a minę miał nieodgadnioną.

- Ty chyba nie zamierzasz… A jednak zamierzasz – powiedział i przeczesał ręką włosy, swoje oczywiście.

- Przyznam się. – Ginny rzekła unosząc podbródek.

- Chyba cię pojebało, dziewczynko!

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Wylecisz z Hogwartu. – Nie mógł zrozumieć toku myślenia Weasleyówny.

Pokręciła głową.

- Idę do Dumbledore'a.

Malfoy patrzył zszokowanym wzrokiem za odchodzącą Ginny. Nagle, uświadomił sobie, że jeśli dziewczyna wyleci ze szkoły, cały jego plan z odwiedzinami u rodziny spali na panewce. Szybko podbiegł do dziewczyny i złapał ją za ramię.

- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić. – rzekł stanowczo.

- Co? Niby jakim prawem? – zirytowała się dziewczyna.

- Ginny... Posłuchaj mnie. – Chłopak spojrzał w jej oczy i wciągnął powietrze. – Nie możesz tam pójść, bo wylecisz z Hogwartu. A jak... ciebie tu nie będzie... – Malfoy nie wiedział, jak to ująć. – Boże... Po prostu nie możesz odejść, bo nie wytrzymam tu bez ciebie!

- C-co? – Tym razem to Gryfonka się zdziwiła.

- To co usłyszałaś! Zakochałem się w tobie i nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić. Wymyślę jakiś plan, ale błagam, nie idź tam.

Ginny osłupiała po jego słowach. _Czy on... Zakochał się we mnie? _Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy, lecz nie potrafiła z nich nic odczytać.

- Och, Draco! – Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno przytuliła. Malfoy objął ją rękami, przyciągając bliżej. Czuł zapach wanilli w jej włosach. _Użyła mojego szamponu?_ Delikatnie odsunął dziewczynę, pocałował ją i pociągnął w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. _Oby nie dowiedziała się prawdy._

- Właściwie to czemu idziemy do Pokoju Życzeń? – zapytała zaciekawiona Weasleyówna.

- A jak myślisz? Na co masz ochotę? – Draco uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- N-na pudding i... – Zarumieniła się. - ... na ciebie.

Usłyszała cichy śmiech chłopaka, poczuła jego ramiona wokół siebie.

- To teraz o tym pomyśl, zobaczymy co sprawi nam Pokój Życzeń. – rzekł.

Dziewczyna zrobiła, co powiedział. Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo, jednak niespodziewanie w ścianie pojawiły się białe drzwi. Draco puścił ją przodem. Weszła do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się z zachwytem.

Pokój nie był duży, a raczej klasycznie przytulny. Ściany obite były czerwonym materiałem, bordowy, miękki dywan zdobił podłogę. Wokół nich stało mnóstwo stolików przeróżnymi deserami. Naprzeciwko Ginny ujrzała niewielką kanapę, wprost stworzoną do przytulania. Już miała się całkowicie zachwycić, jednak za kanapą stało..._łóżko? po co? Draco sobie zażyczył? _

- Myślę, że to miejsce idealnie nadaje się na romantyczny wieczór. – Ślizgon puścił do niej oko i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno ją pocałował i szepnął:

- Może tym razem twój brat i Potter nam nie przeszkodzą. – Ginny zachichotała i sięgnęła do jego ust. Malfoy jechał rękami niżej, aż do jej pośladków, by być bliżej dziewczyny. Ona wplotła mu dłonie we włosy, rozkoszując się ich fakturą.

- Poczekaj – Draco sięgnął na półkę po butelkę ognistej i…

- O nie! – zaprotestowała Ginny. – Nie mam zamiaru znowu się naćpać i…

- Obudzić się z na wpół nagim mną w jednym łóżku? – zapytał ironicznie. _Akurat tego na pewno chce. _

- Nie, - Usiłowała starannie dobierać słowa – nie chodzi o to. Przyzwyczaiłam się już do dwuznacznych sytuacji z twoją osobą w roli głównej, ale… - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie dam się na to namówić. – Wskazała na małą buteleczkę.

- Tak, a czemu? – Odstawił napoje i przemierzył pokój ze zręcznością kociaka tak, że w mgnieniu oka znalazł się dosłownie o krok od Ginny.

- Ponieważ - Cofnęła się. – to głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. – Kiedy on się do niej coraz bardziej przybliżał, ona coraz dalej odsuwała, aż w końcu poczuła kant łóżka. – Draco, ja…

Chłopak rzucił się do przodu i powalił Weasleyównę na poduszki, kładąc się na niej samej. Normalnie Ginny pasowałaby ta bliskość, lecz nie tym razem. Cmoknęła go w usta i spróbowała się podnieść, ale złapał ją za nadgarstki i skrzyżował je sobie na karku.

- Hej, Wiewiórko – powiedział pieszczotliwie – wykorzystajmy tę chwilę.

Pocałował ją mocno, a jego język natarczywie nacierał na jej wargi.

- Draco… - Teraz całował ją w dół klatki piersiowej, powoli rozpinając bluzkę. – Draco… - Jego ciało coraz bardziej przygniatało Gryfonkę.– Draco, do cholery!

Z całym impetem zrzuciła go z siebie.

- Co ci jest? Pojebało cię? Hormony buzują? – nie mogła powstrzymać potoku przekleństw – Co ty sobie kurwa myślisz? Nie jestem twoją sex-zabawką! Jeżeli chcesz numerku to idź do PanAsy, a nie kurwa do mnie! Powiedziałeś, że się we mnie zakochałeś! Jesteś podłym, dwulicowym dupkiem, któremu zawsze chodzi tylko o jedno!

- A ty co? – syknął. – Wcale nie jesteś lepsza! Spójrz na siebie! Powinnaś być wdzięczna losowi! Mógłbym mieć każdą! Każdą!

Spojrzała na niego nienawistnie.

- Mnie nie – powiedziała twardo. Odwróciła się i zaczęła gorączkowo zapinać guziki bluzki.

Draco podkradł się do niej od tyłu, objął w pasie i szepnął do ucha:

- No już, Ginny – mruczał – Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić.

- Lepiej się odsuń – w jej głosie słychać było groźbę.

Zignorował jej rozkaz i nadal szeptał cichutko.

- Przestań, oboje jesteśmy zdenerwowani.

Ginny obróciła się w jego uścisku, żeby móc spojrzeć w szare oczy.

- Wiesz co, Draco? – Złapała go mocno za ramiona i podniosła wysoko kolano trafiając prosto w jego przyrodzenie – Trzeba było się odsunąć.

- Suka! – wysyczał padając na posadzkę.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Może – Pochyliła się i cmoknęła go w usta – Suka, ale z dobrym przyłożeniem. – Odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak Malfoy szybkim ruchem wstał, wyjął rożdżkę i krzyknął:

- _Obiliviate! _– fioletowy błysk trafił w plecy Gryfonki. Przez chwilę chwiała się na nogach, lecz Dracon podbiegł i przytrzymał ją. Miała zamknięte oczy, była blada. Ślizgon delikatnie położył ją na łóżku, przypatrując się jej. _Przepraszam, Ginny. Zachowałem się jak psychol. Jestem kurwa pieprzonym zboczeńcem. _Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Nienawidzę cię, ojcze. Nienawidzę cię za to, co mi zrobiłeś. Nienawidzę cię, za to, że ją ranię. Nienawidzę cię, że ją okłamię. NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ, że zwalam winę na to, że zrobiłeś mi coś z mózgiem. NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ. _ Spojrzał na dziewczynę, położył się obok niej, objął ją ramieniem i zasnął. A w głowie huczało mu tylko jedno: _**NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ.**_


End file.
